El Juego Perfecto
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: A veces la vida se pone fea antes de volverse hermosa. El Juego Perfecto cuenta la historia de dos adolescentes universitarias. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Cuando Quinn encuentra a la creciente promesa del softball, Rachel, está decidida a mantenerse alejada de su actitud arrogante, pero Rachel tiene otras cosas en mente, como conseguir que le dé la hora. Rachel G!P
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Y esta será mi primera introducción de Rachel Barbra Berry, maldita Rachel Berry La _próxima gran figura_ en el mundo del _softball_. Prueba de ello es que ella lanza a algún lugar entre ciento cuarenta y nueve y ciento cincuenta y un kilómetros por hora cuando está en el montículo. Eso era rápido, realmente rápido especialmente para una zurda. Y nadie podía ver la pelota por la increíble velocidad que lanzaba .Tiene la capacidad de lanzar rápido ¿o no?

Y aparentemente ella lo tenía. Dentro y fuera de un campo de _softball_.

* * *

—Quinn… ¿Estás lista? —gritó mi compañera de habitación, Marley desde la entrada.

— ¡Dame sólo un segundo! Ya casi estoy —respondí.

Pasé mis dedos por una última vez a través de mi cabello rizado y dorado, tratando en vano de darle una apariencia de volumen o espesor. Una última capa de rímel en mis pestañas y estaría todo listo. Mi blusa con mi chaqueta que más amaba que estaba llevando destacaba con el verde de mis ojos.

—Perfecto —le murmuré a mi reflejo, admirando la forma en la que mis jeans de corte bajo abrazaban las curvas de mi trasero.

— ¡Si estás tan perfecta, entonces vámonos!

—Por Dios, mujer. No es como si nos dirigiéramos a la fiesta de graduación.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia abajo por el pasillo, hacia mi estresada mejor amiga.

— Es sólo una fiesta de fraternidad, ¿sabes?

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, determinada a no apresurarme.

—Todos los chicos buenos estarán solos.

Marley sacó su labio inferior en un puchero que había perfeccionado, y yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Esta es una fiesta de fraternidad, Marley, no hay chicos buenos.

—Te odio rubia, como a ti te gustan las chicas.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo girar su ondulado cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros alrededor de su dedo. Sonreí.

—Bien… Vamos— Abracé a mi pequeña amiga y salimos por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de nosotras. Conocía a Marley desde la secundaria. Se mudó aquí después de que nos graduáramos, mientras yo estaba obligada a asistir a la universidad pública.

―Tienes que tomar los mismos cursos los dos primeros años, de cualquier modo ¡Es mucho más barato!— Había insistido mi madre. Así que me quedé cerca de casa, mientras los padres de Marley pagaban felizmente por todos sus gastos en _YALE_.

Después de dos años de educación general, apliqué exámenes para tres universidades en _New York_ y fui aceptada en todas ellas. Supe inmediatamente a cuál quería transferirme, no sólo porque mi mejor amiga estaba en _YALE_, sino que también tenía uno de los mejores programas de comunicación fotográfica en el estado, con unos galardonados premios de revista y periódico de estudiantes. Y desde que mi especialidad de estudios era la fotografía, la elección fue fácil.

Los padres de Marley insistieron en conseguirnos un departamento para compartir y se negaron a permitir que mi madre pagara nada por él. No éramos pobres, pero no teníamos dinero en sobreabundancia del modo en que lo hacían los padres de Marley.

Le dijeron a mi madre que la matrícula universitaria ya era lo suficiente cara sin todos los extras y entonces pagaron nuestro alquiler de un año por adelantado, incluyendo el verano. Recuerdo a mi madre prometiendo pagarles para devolvérselo durante una de sus muchas discusiones, ese día mis ojos se encontraron con los de Marley en una mirada conocedora de que el reembolso en realidad nunca llegaría a buen puerto.

Sus padres siempre habían sido demasiado generosos cuando se trataba de mí pero, de nuevo, estaban al tanto de las muchas veces que mi madre me había prometido algo que luego no cumplía. En más de una ocasión, fue el hombro de la madre de Marley sobre el que lloré y a cuyos oídos yo ventilaba mi decepción y frustraciones.

Yo tenía la intención de empezar a pagarles para devolvérselo tan pronto como me graduara y abriera mi propio negocio de fotografía.

El aire de la noche era cálido sobre mi piel expuesta mientras caminábamos las cinco manzanas hacia la casa de la fraternidad.

—Esa blusa se ve salvaje en ti —me felicitó Marley con una leve sonrisa.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad? —Sonreí, bajando la vista hacia mi blusa que abrazaba mis curvas convenientemente, acentuando mi diminuta cintura.

—Tú te ves tan caliente como siempre amiga—Le guiñé un ojo antes de darle una palmada en sus trasero cubierto por una falda negra.

Marley era realmente hermosa. Su cabello castaño contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos, haciendo que fuera difícil apartar la mirada a veces. Honestamente, ella tenía el aspecto de alguien que pertenece a la portada de una revista, con su imponente figura y sus rasgos perfectos. Éramos totalmente opuestas, con mi altura de un metro con setenta y un centímetros y mi cuerpo desproporcionado. Yo solía bromear y decir que Dios me había puesto junto al señor cara de papa. La cabeza de juguete, una pieza para mi trasero, otra para mi cintura, otra para mis pechos… todo un desajuste de tamaños. Pero funcionaba en mí y yo funcionaba.

El sonido de la música electrónica llenaba el ambiente.

—Oh, ¡me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar! —Agarré la mano de Marley y la arrastré a mi lado, corriendo hacia la fuente de la música.

—Siempre quieres bailar, Quinn —Marley rodó sus ojos. Le habría quitado esa mirada de esos perfectos ojos azules de su cara de una palmada si no la quisiera tan condenadamente tanto.

—Bueno, soy una buena bailarina y éste trasero mío, oh, ya sabes lo que hace—Empecé a agitar mis caderas en la entrada llena de gente de la casa de la fraternidad.

—Oh, no, por favor, para— Me reí y volví con el movimiento cuando me di cuenta del número de ojos comiéndome con la mirada. Odiaba que se quedaran boquiabiertos. Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una hipócrita.

Recorrí la multitud antes de detenerme de repente con en el más hermoso par de ojos color chocolate que estaban mirándome. El hecho de que esos ojos pertenecían a uno de los rostros más sexy que había visto alguna vez era una mera ventaja.

Ella pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello castaño antes de descansarlos contra su desaliñada y morena cara que parecía haber sido bronceada por el sol a pesar de vivir en _New Haven_ donde la mayoría del año estaba nublado.

Me sonrió perezosamente y sentí a mi estómago dar un salto. Estúpido estómago.

— ¡No! …Dime que no la estás mirando a ella, Quinn—Marley se plantó delante de mí, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Hey, muévete —Pero en cada dirección que estiraba mi cuello, ella me bloqueaba con su cara enfadada.

—De ninguna maldita manera. ¿No sabes quién es esa? —Colocó su mano delante de mis ojos antes de que la alejara de un manotazo.

—Obviamente no o estaríamos saliendo —Salté para echar un vistazo por encima de su cabeza.

—Rachel Berry no tiene citas. Ella duerme con chicas y con todas sus amigas—La boca de Marley se curvó con disgusto.

—Así que esa es la idiota Rachel Berry, ¿eh? —Estaba intrigada. El nombre de ésta chica estaba en papeles por toda la universidad y en internet.

—La única— Marley pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Es realmente tan sexy como dicen?

Rachel sería elegible para las preliminares de la _Liga Mayor de Softball_ después de que la temporada terminara. Todo el mundo decía que conseguiría las preliminares dentro de las cinco primeras rondas. Y aparentemente era un asunto bastante grande.

—Su gran ego dice que sí.

—Típico—sonreí al ver la cara de enojo de Marley.

—Si hay una cosa sobre la que sé, es sobre atletas, son todas iguales… Supersticiosas, arrogantes, inseguras y ególatras. Sí, me doy cuenta de que las palabras son contradictorias, pero la mayoría de esas chicas son así. Ellas siempre se esconden detrás de una pared de ladrillos de treinta metros de altura, construida enteramente de ego. Además, no conocen nada mejor. Han sido jugadoras de _Softball_ todas sus vidas; no saben cómo ser algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y las idiotas, Marley?

—Rachel es una idiota de primera clase y necesitas mantenerte alejada de ella.

— ¡Hey! —Di un pisotón y planté firmemente una mano sobre mi cadera.

—La pregunta no es qué pasa conmigo y las idiotas.

― ¿Qué pasa con que la mayoría de las chicas sean unas idiotas?

—Punto válido pero aun así. Ya sabes de antemano que esta tipa es una jugadora, así que, ¿por qué molestarse? Sólo terminarás herida.

—No si le hago daño yo primero —murmuré para mis adentros.

—Confía en mí, no lo harás, a Rachel Berry no le hacen daño las chicas… Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de ella.

Marley me inmovilizó con una mirada para hacerme saber que hablaba en serio.

—Te prometo que me mantendré alejada de ella —Batí mis pestañas acompañado de mi tono de voz carente de sinceridad.

— ¡Ugh! No digas que no te lo advertí.

Marley se abrió paso entre la multitud y vi cómo Rachel la detuvo antes de que ella pasara de largo. Extendió un brazo hacia ella y ella se alejó. Su pie golpeó contra el suelo en la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba irritada. Ella giró su mirada hacia mí y Marley siguió su mirada antes de gesticular y negar con la cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de ella mientras Marley lanzaba sus brazos al aire antes de irrumpir en el interior por la puerta principal.

Rachel caminó, no se hizo notar más de lo normal, hacia donde yo estaba. Sus pantalones negros cortos y su ajustada camiseta blanca de _Softball_ hacían que fuera necesario mirar su cuerpo. La definición de los músculos de su brazo ondulando contra la tela, su elegante manera de caminar en su metro con sesenta de altura mientras sus brazos se balanceaban. Inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí como si yo fuera alguna diminuta e indefensa criatura que no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de ser devorada viva por la más hermosa, aunque también peligrosa, criatura en la jungla.

Casi me sentí violada y sucia como si necesitara una ducha para limpiar esa mirada de mi cuerpo. No fue hasta que estuvo más cerca que fui capaz de leer lo que estaba escrito en su camiseta. Decía:

_《No te alejes de mí… yo sé que me deseas.》_

_¡Qué Cerda! Sí, con C mayúscula. Dos pueden jugar este juego._

— ¿Así que tú eres la compañera de cuarto de Marley? —Las palabras salieron suaves como la mantequilla y con una voz suave y sexy.

—Eres una genio —dije con mi tono más indiferente.

—Hey, ahora no seas mala… Solo quería conocerte. —Me miró a los ojos con una mirada centrada e inquebrantable—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—Bonita camiseta —la ignoré con disgusto una vez más, intentando cubrir el hecho de que quería reír. Era inteligente, pero sería una idiota si admitía que me gustaba una chica como ella.

—Ah, ¿te gusta esto? Pienso que es un mensaje bastante responsable el que estoy enviando, ¿no crees?— Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

No dije nada, preguntándome si cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de ésta chica sería sincero o no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un gato se ha comido tu lengua? ¿No crees en el sexo seguro?

¿Iba en serio esta tipa?

— ¿Qué quieres? —Apreté los labios, haciendo que mi tono fuera más duro de lo que había previsto.

—Te lo dije, quería conocerte soy Rachel Barbra Berry —Extendió su mano y yo la miré con mis brazos firmemente cruzados sobre mi estómago.

—Sé quién eres—Fingí que no me importaba. Era hermosa… era encantadora y una cerda mujeriega. Dios, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

—Así que has oído sobre mí, ¿eh, _Beauty_?— Mis labios de pronto se sintieron como si estuvieran llenos de plomo cuando se volvieron hacia abajo con disgusto.

—No acabas de llamarme _Beauty_. ¿Tengo pinta de parecer una _stripper_ para ti?

Me miró de arriba abajo y entonces lo hizo otra vez.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas.

—Eres una idiota —La empujé para pasar, pero me agarró. Solté mi brazo de su agarre.

— Cuesta cincuenta centavos cada vez que me toques, así que... No lo hagas otra vez.

—Oh, ¿Así que no eres una _stripper_, eres una zorra?

—Oh, así que tú no eres sólo una pervertida, eres una completa y verdadera idiota —le respondí y me alejé dando pisotones.

—Me gustas —gritó a mis espaldas.

—Así que eres estúpida, también— Lo dije sobre mi hombro con una mirada de odio— Voy a añadirlo a la lista de las muchas cualidades que te definen Berry.

La oí reír antes de entrar en la casa para buscar a Marley. Por fin la encontré en el patio trasero, bebiendo algo de un vaso de plástico rojo y hablando con un grupo de gente a la que no reconocí. Aparecí a su lado antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Oh dios mío, Quinn, ¿qué te dijo? —Me condujo hacia una zona vacía en el patio.

Agarré una bebida para mí de una mesa cercana e hice rodar los ojos.

—Nada… Es una idiota.

—Te lo dije —Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está claramente superada ya.

Señaló hacia una ventana abierta donde Rachel estaba besando los labios de una rubia con poca ropa.

Una de sus manos agarraba el trasero de ella, mientras que la otra tiraba de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Negué con la cabeza con disgusto por su demostración pública de prostitución.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Ella sólo no volverá a hablar con la chica otra vez? —pregunté, tratando de averiguarlo.

Marley se volvió para mirarme, la curiosidad estaba al acecho detrás de esos ojos azules.

—No, hablarán. Quiero decir, a menos que ella se enfade con Rachel por… ser Rachel. Pero no volverá a salir con ella otra vez. Nunca sale con la misma chica dos veces.

—Y las chicas… ¿saben esto? —Estaba impactada. En serio, ¿es que esas chicas no tienen autoestima?

—Lo saben.

—Patético —Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar a Rachel justo a tiempo para verla que guiara la chica hacia afuera de la mano, con una sonrisa y una perfecta carita de no hago nada.


	2. UNO

**I**

Dos días más tarde entré en la reunión de estudiantes, estuve escaneando el área entre las pistas de bolos y el bar en busca de Marley. Todo el mundo en el campus parecía congregarse allí desde que era donde estaba ubicado el único restaurante de pizza.

Cuando se trataba de la universidad y de los estudiantes universitarios, la pizza parecía estar en el menú de la dieta de todo el mundo.

Ella me vio y agitó sus pálidos brazos frenéticamente sobre su cabeza. Marley Rose parecía una lunática y me hizo reír a carcajadas. La saludé de vuelta, entonces tomé una bandeja y compré mi comida antes de hacer mi camino a través de una multitud de estudiantes hacia su mesa.

—_Beauty_— La grave y sensual voz me detuvo en seco mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía. Me volví hacia la fuente de esa voz con repugnancia.

—Sabes, ni siquiera parece un cumplido —Elevé una ceja y desafié a Rachel con una mirada feroz.

Ella jugueteó con su gorra de softball antes de volver a colocarla sobre su cabeza y meter su cabello castaño debajo. Me sentí casi hipnotizada mientras pasaba sus dedos distraídamente a través de la costura blanca de las iniciales de nuestra escuela. Me encontré a mí misma observando la forma en que la camisa azul oscuro se ajustaba perfectamente a los músculos de sus brazos.

Odiaba lo atractiva que era.

—En realidad, no lo sé pero me alegro de hacerlo —Sonrió y juro que parte de mi corazón se derritió en ese momento ante la visión de sus hoyuelos.

Apesto totalmente.

Intenté caminar hacia Marley, quien me miró con despierta curiosidad, pero Rachel plantó su estúpido y magnífico cuerpo en mi camino. Rápidamente me moví hacia la derecha, pero saltó hacia su izquierda para bloquearme. Di otro paso hacia la izquierda y rápidamente ella se movió también.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rachel? —dije con el enfado en mi voz tomándonos a las dos por sorpresa.

— ¿Eres tan hostil siempre? —Su sonrisa me dijo que estaba tomándome el pelo, antes de forzar a sus hoyuelos a volver a aparecer y a mi cuerpo a sofocarse con calor.

—Sólo con las chicas como tú.

—Así que explícame, _Beauty_, ¿qué es una chica como yo?

—No merece mi tiempo. —Empujé mi bandeja contra su estómago y cuando ella dejó escapar un ―Uf, me escabullí por delante de ella intentando no derramar mi soda.

—Entrarás en razón —gritó.

—Y tú no contengas la respiración— Corrí a nuestra mesa, tirando mi bandeja de comida.

—Bonita escena—Los ojos de Marley eran enormes mientras luchaba contra una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?

—Mira alrededor —Agitó un brazo, señalando hacia la multitud. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la barra y a las otras mesas. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí o sobre Rachel, genial. La última cosa que quería era que toda la escuela pensara que era la última conquista de Rachel Berry.

— ¿Ella es siempre tan desagradable? — Irritada y molesta, escaneé la habitación en busca del rostro de Rachel. Se sentaba en una mesa rodeada de frívolas chicas, sacudiendo su cabello, arañando sus músculos, y riéndose desagradablemente de todo lo que decía. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos antes de que me diera la vuelta, y sentí mi corazón latir un poco más rápido.

—Demonios, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de ese espectáculo? —me pregunté en voz alta.

Marley se rió exageradamente.

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Sucede todos los días.

—Esas chicas no tienen vergüenza. Casi estoy avergonzada por ellas.

—Sabes que todas ellas quieren ser de la que realmente se enamore —Marley sonaba simpática mientras quitaba la corteza de un trozo de pizza.

— ¡Buena suerte con eso, señoritas! —Hice un falso saludo tonto hacia las chicas, entonces dirigí mi atención para comer mi yogurt.

La curiosidad pudo más que yo cuando oí gritos y el sonido de palmas chocando los cinco. Miré hacia atrás, hacia la mesa de Rachel para ver a un chico más o menos de la altura y más delgado que ella sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Quién es ese? —le pregunté a Marley a pesar de que no pretendía alentar el ego de Rachel.

— ¿Él que acaba de sentarse? Ese es Ryder… el mejor amigo Rachel.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? Eres como un maldito directorio de la escuela — bromeé.

—Está en una de mis clases.

—Espera —respondí alzando una mano en el aire—. ¿Cómo es que tienes una clase con un estudiante que es el mejor amigo de Berry?

—Aún tengo por tomar un par de clases en otra aula y él está en una de ellas. Es realmente dulce no como Rachel en lo absoluto —agregó Marley con una sonrisa y una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡a ti te gusta!

— ¡Claro que no! —susurró Marley defensivamente—. ¡Apenas lo conozco! Sólo digo que no es para nada como su amiga, es todo.

—Está bien, cálmate. Por Dios. Está bien si te gusta el mejor amigo de Rachel Berry — Miré de nuevo a Ryder, admirando su sonrisa, pero notando la falta de los hoyuelos que a su amiga le sentaban tan bien—. Es lindo. —La pinché en el hombro.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —Lo miró desde la distancia.

—Al menos te gusta el bueno —Sonreí, me giré para ver a los amigos lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

— ¡Cómo que a mí me gustaría el otro! Rachel es asquerosa —Fingió que se metía un dedo por la garganta y hacía ruidos de asco.

—Así que sigues diciéndolo —alegué tomando otra cucharada de yogurt.

—Lo juro por Dios, Quinn. Si terminas cayendo por esa chica idiota, no quiero oírlo. La he visto los dos últimos años antes de que llegaras aquí. Te lo digo, ella es una zorra — Silenció sus palabras de odio con un rápido mordisco a su plátano.

—Te escucho, ¿deacuerdo? Mantenerme alejada de Rachel Berry. No debería ser tan difícil, considerando que no quiero ir a ninguna parte cerca de ella.

Las dos sonreímos, momentáneamente satisfechas con mi promesa.


	3. DOS

**_II_**

El sol calentaba mi cuerpo al momento en que salí del edificio de tres pisos de _Comunicaciones y Artes. _Una suave brisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras observaba a mis compañeros. Algunos se apresuraban para ir a clase, mientras otros luchaban por encontrar zonas soleadas en el césped. Sonreí cuando pasé junto a un chico con cabello largo tocando la guitarra. Él tocaba bajo el mismo árbol todos los días, y comencé a preguntarme si él era un estudiante o si sólo le gustaba estar en el largo y grande campus.

Pasé junto a la librería de la universidad y las tiendas, haciendo una nota mental para recoger dos papeletas de opción múltiple para mis próximos exámenes. Manadas de personas iban y venían dentro y fuera de la entrada del centro de estudiantes mientras yo entraba. Mis ojos inmediatamente identificaron a Rachel y su grupo de _fans_. Yo no podía creer que nunca había notado esto antes, pero ahora era todo lo que veía.

Ella flexionó sus músculos para un par de chicas que gritaron cuando agarraron su bíceps. Les oí decir:

—Espera —mientras ella las levantaba en el aire. Fruncí el ceño con disgusto cuando demostraba su movimiento de lanzamiento en cámara lenta, para el deleite de las chicas gritonas.

—Es una gran idiota que busca ser el centro de atención —Lancé mi cuerpo en el asiento frente a Marley.

—Entonces deja de prestarle atención.

—Es un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando siempre está creando espectáculo. —Sacudí los brazos hacía el grupo de chicas siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

—Hola… Marley. —Una profunda voz interrumpió mi odio por Rachel.

—Oh… hola, Ryder —respondió Marley con una voz suave y tierna.

Le lancé una rápida mirada por debajo de mis pestañas, y sonreí para mis adentros.

—¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes? —sonrió Ryder cuando preguntó y mantuvo sus ojos color miel fijos en los de Marley.

—No, somos mejor compañía que la mesa de tu amiga de todos modos —bromeó ella, dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en las costillas.

Él miró en dirección de Rachel, negando con la cabeza.

—A veces se vuelve aburrida, ¿sabes? —Colocó una porción de pizza en la mesa y se sentó.

—Hola, soy Ryder—Estiró su mano sobre de la mesa.

—Soy Quinn. Soy la compañera de cuarto de Marley —Tomé su mano y la estreché.

—Es un placer.

— ¡Ryder! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —hizo eco la voz sensual de Rachel a través de la biblioteca, y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarla mirándome, así que apreté mis labios, esperando que mi enojo se viera alto y claro.

—Oh, _Beauty_. Ya veo que has conocido a mi mejor amigo —Rachel me guiñó un ojo antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Ryder y apretarlo.

—Gracias a Dios él parece no ser igual a ti. En realidad, yo podría ser capaz de tolerarlo más. —Incliné mi cabeza y sonreí bruscamente antes de darle un bocado de mi sándwich de pavo.

Noté a Marley y Rachel compartiendo una mirada divertida, y eso me provocó querer patear a Marley por debajo de la mesa. La última vez que hice eso le dejó un feo moretón en su espinilla y ella no me habló por días, así que me contuve.

—¿Necesitas que trabaje en sacar parte de esa agresión fuera de ti? —ofreció Rachel con una sexy sonrisa.

Tenía la boca llena, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera.

—Preferiría comer tierra.

—Casi quisiera ver eso —Rachel se rió entre dientes y uno de sus hoyuelos apareció en su mejilla.

—Lo harías. Ve a torturar a alguien más, me fastidias—le supliqué, mordisqueando mi sándwich antes de apartar la mirada.

—Pero me gusta torturarte a ti —Sonrió y se movió para sentarse junto a mí.

—¡Uh, no! —grité antes de tirar mi bolso justo donde ella estaba a punto de dejar caer su pequeño trasero perfecto.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se puso de pie de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué tan enojada, _Beauty_?

— ¿Por qué eres tan molesta, imbécil? —imité su tono.

Acaba de tomar un bocado de mi pepinillo cuando el cálido aliento de Rachel en mi oído detuvo mi masticar.

—Vas a entrar en razón ya lo verás. No puedes resistirte por siempre.

De repente tuve ganas de escupir mi comida medio masticada sobre todo su rostro arrogante. La idea de hacerlo me hizo reír, y accidentalmente inhalé un poco de lo que estaba masticando. Mientras me atragantaba y me esforzaba por tragar, ella se alejó sonriendo.

—Lo siento por mi amiga, no es una idiota siempre—Ryder sonrió mientras defendía a su amiga, tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado demostrando sinceridad.

Tosí para aclararme la garganta y tomé una servilleta.

— ¿Ella sólo actúa así en la televisión?

—Algo así. No lo tomes demasiado en serio. Sólo está divirtiéndose contigo.

Medio sonreí.

—Pero yo no me estoy divirtiendo.

—Yo sé que sí lo haces y ella lo sabe —agregó Ryder, su expresión era una mezcla de confianza y complicidad.

No respondí a la acusación de Ryder, no quería darle la razón… o sí.

Tomé un sano bocado a mi sándwich cuando Rachel volvió a nuestra mesa. Me atrapó con la boca llena de nuevo, no podía hablar, así que simplemente entrecerré mis ojos y la miré con furia.

Ella empujó una servilleta en mi mano y se alejó sin decir una palabra. Comencé a desenrollarla antes de leer:

"_#5 en el campo, #1 en tu corazón."_

Seguido por unos números escritos con tinta negra.

Rápidamente lo arrugué y lo tiré en mi bolso.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Marley interrumpió mis pensamientos girando hacia mí.

Tragué saliva.

—Su número de teléfono… creo… realmente no lo miré.

—¿Rachel te dio su número de teléfono? —El rostro de Ryder parecía perplejo.

—Eso creo. Tal vez estoy equivocada. Lo miraré más tarde —De repente estaba avergonzada por el supuesto de que Rachel me había dado su número, cuando tal vez no era su número en lo absoluto.

Marley se volvió hacia Ryder.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Nunca da su número de teléfono, eso es extraño en ella —La mirada de Ryder saltó de mi rostro hacia el de Rachel, volviendo su cabeza para analizar a su amiga, ahora sentada a varias mesas de distancia.

—Rachel tiene un teléfono celular, ¿verdad? —preguntó Marley, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

— ¿Sí? —respondió Ryder, arrastrando la palabra como una pregunta.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que podrían adivinar cuál es ¡identificador de llamadas! —Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Su número es privado. No se muestra en las llamadas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién hace eso? —Marley arrugó la cara.

—Alguien que tuvo que cambiar su número de teléfono quince veces en la secundaria porque nunca dejaba de sonar, o hacer ring con mensajes de texto.

— ¿Quince veces? —pregunté, mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Agaché la cabeza cuando varias personas sentadas cerca me miraron con curiosidad.

—Podría haber sido más, pero era una locura. Las chicas publicaron su número en línea y luego su correo de voz se llenó todo el día. Y luego ellas comenzaron a llamar a mi teléfono buscándola cuando no contestaba.

—Rayos, ¡eso es demasiado loco! —Marley se rió ante la locura.

—Es por eso que es raro que te diera su número. No le da a nadie su número —Ryder negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, como dije, pude haberme equivocado —me retracté rápidamente.

Marley hizo un gesto hacia mi bolso.

—Entonces sácalo y léelo ahora.

El calor se extendió por mis mejillas y por mi cuello hacia mi pecho.

—No… no, ella está en la maldita biblioteca y podría verme justo desde allí, gracias, quizá más tarde.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi bolso y mi basura, y caminé tranquilamente al lado de Rachel y su jauría de zorras. Escuché el sonido de voces femeninas gimiendo cuando ellla se apartó para trotar y alcanzarme.

—Espero que me llames, _Beauty._

—Estoy segura de que esperas muchas cosas de mí que no haré —dije con rudeza, negándome a mirarla mientras ella caminaba más lento y me dejaba alejarme.

— ¡Ven a mi juego esta noche! —gritó cuando abrí las puertas de vidrio.

Me volví hacia ella antes de salir.

—No lo creo.

—¿No quieres verme lanzar?—Levantó una ceja con su típica voz arrogante.

Incliné la cabeza, sosteniendo la puerta con un brazo.

—Ya te vi lanzando antes. En cámara lenta, ¿recuerdas?

—Creo que ya entendí el punto.

La puerta de vidrio se cerró detrás de mí con un fuerte golpe y caminé hacia mi próxima clase, preguntándome cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirme a Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Espero sus comentarios y Favs _


	4. TRES

**_III_**

Abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento de dos habitaciones, el olor del tocino de esta mañana aún permanecía en el aire. El correo y trabajo escolar estaban esparcidos en la parte superior de la mesa, y yo añadí mi bolso al desastre.

Marley se sentó a ver televisión en nuestro sofá con forma de _L_ mientras comía un tazón lleno de queso cottage y uvas verdes. Sonreí ante su extraña combinación de comida y fui directo a la cocina, tomando una botella de agua de la nevera y algunas galletas de la alacena.

Tomé un sorbo de agua, dejando que la fría humedad rellenara mi cuerpo deshidratado.

—Entonces, vamos a ir al juego de _Softball_ esta noche—me informó, y el agua en mi boca se esparció sobre la alfombra.

—Demonios —Me reí y tomé una toalla antes de agacharme para limpiar el charco—. Tú puedes ir, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí.

—Quinn, toda la escuela va a los juegos de _Softball_. Es como el estado de _Texas_ y el fútbol de secundaria. —Su cabeza se inclinó mientras yo levantaba la vista de mi limpieza de alfombra con mis ojos claramente confundidos—. _Friday Night Light _¿Hola? ¡Ugh! En serio que no conoces de lo que te hablo ¿no ves nada de televisión?

Me reí de su frustración conmigo mientras continuaba.

—De todos modos, todos van. Especialmente cuando Rachel va a lanzar. Es una especie de espectáculo.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté, lanzando la toalla mojada en el fregadero antes de inclinar mi hombro contra la pared.

Miró hacia el techo y apretó sus labios. Luego me miró de nuevo, colgando su cuerpo sobre un lado del sofá.

—Bueno, un montón de cazatalentos están allí para verla, además de reporteros de periódicos locales y estaciones de televisión. Tú tienes que verlo. Incluso si sólo vas a un juego, Quinn, tiene que ser uno en el que Rachel sea lanzadora. Además, puedes tomar algunas fotos geniales para esa revista _Tuck_, o como sea que se llame.

Mis cejas se levantaron ante la idea de fotografiar el nuevo estadio de la escuela y a los fanáticos.

—Se llama _Trunk_ —la corregí, refiriéndome a la revista de la universidad dirigida por estudiantes.— Y alguien ya está asignado para el equipo de _Softball. _Pero necesito trabajar en mis fotografías nocturnas.

Me aparté de la pared y miré mi bolso con la cámara, reflexionando sobre la idea.

—Y puedes trabajar también en tus fotos en acción —añadió con una sonrisa astuta.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Hace tres horas odiabas a esta chica, y ahora eres como su más grande fan. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Disculpa! —Su voz estaba animada mientras levantaba un dedo— Rachel Berry, la _rompecorazones_, apesta y debe ser evitada a toda costa. Sin embargo, Rachel Berry, la jugadora de _Softball_ es totalmente increíble y debe ser observada cuando sea posible. ¿Ves la diferencia?

Me reí ante su loca lógica.

—Las dos son la misma chica. Sólo quiero dejar eso claro antes de acceder a ir.

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

—Ya verás. ¿Entonces irás conmigo? —Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos.

—Sí. Iré contigo —prometí, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar decepcionada.

Sus gritos de alegría llenaron el aire y no pude sacudir la sensación de anticipación brotando dentro de mí. No

quería estar emocionada por ver a Rachel mostrar su gran talento, pero lo estaba, me maldeciría si lo iba a admitir.

Nuestro apartamento se encontraba sólo a pocas cuadras del campus, así que caminábamos a todos lados sí podíamos. En el gran esquema de las cosas, era mucho más fácil que lidiar con la situación del estacionamiento. Había demasiados coches y el espacio nunca es suficiente. Por no mencionar el hecho de que el precio de un pase semestral de estacionamiento costaba más que mi primera cámara. Esto es en parte por qué mi madre se negó a dejarme traer mi coche a la escuela. Así que me quedé en la escuela, sin coche y mi coche se quedó en casa, sin conductor.

Las luces del estadio me llamaron la atención antes que nada más lo hiciera. Los altos aparatos fijos con vigas en toda dirección, dando la apariencia de que la escuela se iluminaba desde adentro hacía afuera. Me detuve rápidamente y caí de rodillas, desenrollando la gruesa correa negra de la cámara de alrededor de mi muñeca. Quité la tapa del objetivo y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Marley, acostumbrada a mis formas de fotografiar, ya había notado mi ausencia y me esperó en silencio.

Había traído el visor para el ojo derecho y cerrado el izquierdo, mientras los mechones de mi cabello colgaban en mi línea de visión. Dejé escapar un agravado suspiro antes de colocar suavemente mi cámara en el suelo entre mis pies y girar mi largo cabello rubio en un moño en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Con el cabello firmemente fuera de mis ojos me permitió un ángulo de la lente para mostrar sólo la parte superior del estadio, con las luces y el cielo iluminado como el punto focal. Ajusté manualmente el enfoque y la velocidad de obturación antes de pulsar el botón y escuchar el sonido familiar del click que había llegado a amar. Satisfecha con la vista previa en la pantalla, me puse de pie y me acerqué a Marley.

— ¿Buena vista?— Me encogí de hombros.

—Veremos —le dije, alcanzando en mi bolsillo trasero para pescar la tapa del objetivo.

Todavía estaba aprendiendo a usar mi nueva cámara digital. Había ahorrado durante dos años completos para comprarla, acumulando cada pedacito de dinero de Navidad, mis cumpleaños y haciendo trabajos de fotografía para los negocios locales pequeños y personas mayores de la escuela secundaria. Muchas veces pensé que la imagen en la pantalla de la pequeña cámara se veía preciosa, pero todo cambiaba cuando la veía de tamaño completo en mi monitor del ordenador.

Caminamos juntas hacia la entrada del estadio. Marley no bromeaba cuando dijo que era un espectáculo. La fila para entrar superaba la longitud del campo y se derramaba en la entrada del estacionamiento. Tomamos nuestro lugar en la final y quité la tapa del objetivo, una vez más, hipnotizada por el mar de color azul y blanco que nos envolvía.

Todos vestían los colores de _YALE_, algunos usaban camisas de _Softball_ imitando a los nombres de las jugadoras en la parte posterior. Me reí para mis adentros por las camisetas que vi con el gran número de _Berry#5_ y no pude resistir fotografiar algunos.

—¡Quinn, vamos! ¡Puedes hacer eso una vez que nos sentemos! —Insistió Marley, escaneando los números de asiento en nuestros boletos.

Seguí obedientemente detrás de ella.

— ¿No se sientan la mayoría de los estudiantes en las gradas? —Señalé hacia el jardín izquierdo.

—Depende de lo que estés tratando de ver—Marley bateó sus largas pestañas marrones.

—Oh no. ¿Qué has hecho? —Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras veía a Marley llevarme todo el camino por las escaleras hasta la primera fila, la más cercana al campo.

—Aquí estamos —anunció antes de sentarse y mirar a la izquierda a la caseta del equipo. Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Volví la cabeza también y me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos prácticamente en la maldita caseta. Me incliné hacia Marley, casi lanzando la bebida en su regazo.

—Lo siento —susurré rápidamente antes de ponerme en cuclillas a su lado—. ¡No pretendo sentarme aquí!

—Sí, lo estás. Estos son nuestros asientos y el juego ya vendió todo—Sonrió inocentemente y palmeó el asiento vacío a su lado.

—Por lo menos cambia de asiento conmigo entonces. No quiero ser la más cercana a su caseta. — Fruncí el ceño.

—Bien —aceptó antes de saltar hacia arriba y mover de un tirón su cabello.

A regañadientes me senté y me escabullí hacia abajo en mi asiento, tratando de ocultarme detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Marley.

—Yo no quería que Berry supiera que estaba aquí. Ahora no hay manera de que no me vaya a ver.

—Esto no es sobre ti. Estás pensando demasiado. —Me desprendió con un movimiento de su mano.

—Es mejor que tengas razón—Suspiré, preguntándome cuánto tiempo tenía que quedarme. Evitaba mirar a cualquier lado cerca de la caseta del equipo, temerosa de quién pudiera estar mirando hacia atrás a mí, cuando Marley me llamó.

—Ella no te verá, Quinn, puedes mirar allí, incluso puedes fotografiar la caseta. Ella no lo sabrá —me informó, con el rostro serio.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —le di a Marley mi mejor mirada duh.

—Debido a que toda la atención de Rachel están fuera de aquí. No ve a las gradas, nunca y quiero decir, nunca. El año pasado una chica se quitó su ropa superior y gritó el nombre de Rachel como una loca todo el tiempo que estuvo con el bate. Ella no movió ni un músculo para mirar en su dirección. Podrías iluminar tu trasero en llamas y ella ni siquiera te reconocería.

—Por favor no pruebes esa teoría— Me reí súper fuerte.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Quinn. Estoy bastante segura de que esta es la única cosa de su vida que toma en serio. —Marley se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, tomando un sorbo de refresco que había comprado a un vendedor andante.

Observé a la multitud y me di cuenta de que nos hallábamos rodeados de lo que parecían ser cazatalentos de las _Grandes Ligas_. Cada uno llevaba su propia pistola de radar para medir la velocidad de lanzamiento de Rachel, y cuadernos para escribir todo.

Había una fila de las personas de televisión y cámaras de la prensa alineados en trípodes detrás de la cancha. Era lo más parecido a un circo mediático que jamás había visto. Y yo actualmente sosteniendo mi propia cámara de tamaño profesional, lo que sin duda nos ayudaba a encajar con toda la locura.

—Señoras y señores, ¡Bienvenidos al campo de _YALE._ _Goooo Bulldogs_! —Llenó el aire la voz del locutor, mientras los aplausos lentamente se calmaban en volumen.

—Aquí para cantar el himno nacional está nuestra estudiante de la escuela, ¡Mercedes Jones! —Las porristas revitalizaron la atmósfera mientras Mercedes sonreía nerviosamente antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cantar las palabras de apertura en el tono perfecto.

Instintivamente agarré mi cámara y ajusté la lente, centrándola en las emociones de su cara, y tomando varias imágenes. Cuando terminó, la miré mientras caminaba hacía las jugadoras alineadas a lo largo de la línea de la tercera base y le sonrió esperanzadoramente a Rachel. En secreto, me encantó cuando ella no la reconoció.

—Tenemos esta noche totalmente todo vendido, gente, ¡y todos sabemos por qué! ¡Tomando el montículo contra nuestras rivales de La Universidad de _Nueva York _está la única Rachel Barbra Berry! —enunció el locutor el nombre de la morena como si fuera la salvadora del mundo, como si hubiera curado el cáncer, o entregado al arco iris todos sus colores.

No, me retracto. Él dijo el nombre de Rachel como si ella fuera una heroína. Y supongo que de una manera lo era. Trajo la atención de los medios a la escuela y reconocimiento al programa de _Softball_. Esa atención se traducía en ingresos para la escuela y los mejores prospectos del _softball_ querían jugar aquí.

Rachel era para esta universidad una máquina de marketing. La escuela la adoraba. No eran sólo las chicas y chicos en la escuela que querían estar cerca de ella, era todo el mundo. Nunca me di cuenta del alcance de su popularidad antes de esta noche.

—Ahora toman el campo, ¡sus _Bulldogs_ de _YALE_! —La voz del locutor hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Y ahora toma el montículo, ¡Rachel Ber—ryyyy! —Él arrastró fuera el apellido de Rachel, al igual que los anunciadores de lucha libre en la televisión.

El estadio estalló en ensordecedores gritos, aullidos y aplausos. Miré a Marley, y vio el shock claramente escrito en mi rostro, y se rió, después de haber visto todo esto.

Rachel caminó confiadamente hacía el montículo de tierra, con sus blancos pantalones a rayas que se deslizaban abrazando sus piernas en todos los lugares correctos.

Vi como sus músculos del muslo se contraían en contra de sus pantalones con cada paso que daba, y admiraba lo bien que su trasero se veía en su uniforme. Su parte superior del cuerpo estaba oculta debajo de una desgracia y holgada camiseta color blanca con letras doradas.

Su cara lucía diferente, más enfocada. Este no era una reunión más de estudiantes. Este era un reto, sería una reunión para ver a una espectacular jugadora de _Softball_.

—¿A qué le sonríes? —cortó la voz de Marley a mi diálogo interno.

Rápidamente dejé caer la sonrisa que no sabía que llevaba.

—Nada —le gruñí, y aparté la mirada, avergonzada. —Es irritante lo bien que luce en su uniforme, ¿no?— Sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella. —En serio. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa y perfecta?

—Porque es una imbécil. Las imbéciles son siempre "_hermosas_" y "_perfectas_" —me recordó Marley con un movimiento de cabeza.

Rachel se encontraba de pie en la parte superior del montículo del _pitcher_, su tenis izquierdo dando patadas en el suelo delante de ella. Puso sus dedos de la mano en la pelota blanca, dejó caer su mano del guante en la rodilla, y se apoderó de la pelota con la izquierda. Sus ojos se centraron exclusivamente en su receptora en cuclillas a veinte metros de distancia. Con una breve inclinación de cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y su cuerpo realizando un movimiento tan fluido y suave que parecía que estaba hecho para ella.

Cuando su mano izquierda lanzó la pelota, pasó volando a una velocidad tan rápida que apenas podía ver nada más que una mancha blanca. El sonido de la pelota impactando contra el guante de la receptora fue tan fuerte que resonó contra el respaldo. La bateadora salió de la caja de bateo y miró nerviosamente a su entrenador antes de caminar hacia adentro. Por dos alanzamientos más y eso fue el número uno de la noche.

—¡Strike tres! ¡Estás fuera! —gritó con entusiasmo el árbitro y el público vitoreó salvajemente.

Los exploradores en las gradas apiñados, comparando al rojo "94" de la pantalla digital de las pantallas de radar.

—Santo cielo, tenía noventa y cuatro kilómetros por hora —susurré en voz alta, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Ya te dije que es buena.

Enfoqué mi cámara en el montículo de pitcheo, con los pies de Rachel y el fondo de su guante colgando en el visor. Click. Luego cambié de la lente hacia arriba para ver su mano izquierda desnuda, sujetando la pelota entre los tres dedos, con el rojo de la costura de la pelota cosida apenas visible. Click. Llevó su guante a la cara y todas sus facciones, excepto sus ojos marrones desaparecieron tras ella. Click. Su rostro contraído se liberó con un tono poderoso, mientras sus ojos nunca dejaron su objetivo. Click. Su sudorosa cola de caballo castaña brevemente vio la luz mientras ella se quitaba la gorra

y se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga. Click.

Cuando terminó la entrada, vi a Rachel trotar fuera del campo y en el banquillo, y ni una sola vez miró a las gradas. Al instante volvió a aparecer, con un casco de color azul oscuro en la cabeza y dos palos en la mano. Giró sus brazos como un molino de viento, luego estirando sus hombros. Y cuando se inclinó para estirar sus tendones de sus

brazos, los gritos de las chicas llenaron el aire, junto con destellos de luz de cámaras fotográficas.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Negué con la cabeza, mirando a la gente que tomaba fotos.

—Espectáculo Quinn, espectáculo —fue todo lo que Marley dijo con una risa.

Rachel caminó alrededor del plato y en la caja de bateo, su comportamiento estaba completamente relajado. Como era zurda, su frente estaba a la vista, a diferencia de la parte posterior de todas las bateadoras diestras. Empecé a tomar mi cámara, pero luego la eché hacia atrás de regreso a su lugar. Tenía suficientes fotos de Rachel por una noche.

La lanzadora contraria pasó por su movimiento y mientras ella lanzaba la pelota, Rachel dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante antes de que sus caderas se torcieran con su swing.

El ping de la pelota contra el bate de metal desapareció rápidamente entre todos los aplausos. Rachel fácilmente rodeó la primera base y aceleró mientras corría hacia la segunda. La jardinero disparó la pelota en el campo corto mientras ella se deslizaba de cabeza en la bolsa y una nube de polvo rodeándola.

—_Seift_ —gritó el árbitro con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Rachel plantó ambos pies en la parte superior de la polvorienta base y se sacudió el polvo de su pecho antes de bajar el cinturón de sus pantalones y permitir a las acumulaciones de suciedad caerse. Yo estaba completamente emocionada.

Apesto, apesto, apesto.

Oí a un buscador preguntar a otro.

— ¿Cuánto midió primero tu reloj? —Refiriéndose a la carrera de base de Rachel a velocidad de carrera desde el plato a primera base.

El explorador echó otro vistazo a su cronómetro.

—Cuatro punto uno. —El primer explorador asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo y anotó más notas.

La fotógrafa en mi interior no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Metí el zoom en las manos de Rachel, ahora cubiertas con guantes de bateo mientras se alejaba de la segunda base con tres zancadas. Click. La oscuridad de sus ojos, ahora la sombra de su casco, le daba un aspecto casi siniestro. Click.

—¿Vas a hacer un álbum de fotos de Rachel para ti misma más adelante? —Marley sacudió un dedo en mi hombro mientras me tomaba el cabello.

—¡Tú eres la que dijo que tenía que trabajar en mis tiros de acción! — susurré más bien grité.

—Yo no he dicho que todo tenía que ser de Rachel.

—Demonios quién te entiende. —Solté la tapa del objetivo y rápidamente le di la vuelta al botón de encendido en la posición _Off_, donde se mantuvo durante el resto del juego.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Rachel había lanzado las nueve entradas y sólo permitió una _carrera_ y tres _hits_. El marcador final fue de ocho a uno para nosotros.

Agarré mi cámara y la metí en el bolso antes de mirar hacia atrás al equipo celebrando en el campo. El entrenador hizo a un lado a Rachel y la condujo a la sala de prensa, donde fue asediada por los periodistas, exploradores, y los aficionados.

Rachel levantó la vista del campo y la dirigió directamente a mis ojos. Esa sola mirada me detuvo en seco, y me estrelló contra el hombre que caminaba detrás de mí. Ella sonrió y volvió su atención hacia las cámaras y los periodistas.

Primera vez en su vida que había volteado hacía las gradas.


	5. CUATRO

**_IV_**

Era un paseo por la línea de árboles del campus, siguiendo el camino de cemento que finalmente me llevó a las oficinas de _Trunks_. Me había unido a la galardonada revista de estudiantes por insistencia de mi profesor de comunicación visual. A pesar de que estaba obligada a tomar clases de escritura por mi especialidad, mi atención se hallaba en el reporte visual de las cosas. Ansiaba mejorar mi arte, trayendo los cambios visuales, y adjuntándole artículos.

Divisé los ladrillos más adelante. Todos los edificios nuevos del campus fueron construidos con ladrillos rojos y blancos, mientras que la construcción original eran largas estructuras de estuco. Nunca tuvo sentido para mí la razón por la cual no hicieron un mejor intento para que los edificios coincidieran, los nuevos y los antiguos. Tiré de la puerta de cristal tintado para abrirla y un chorro de aire acondicionado saludó mi rostro. Coloqué mis lentes de sol sobre mi cabeza, acomodando así mi largo cabello mientras rodeaba la esquina.

—Oye, Arthie —saludé cuándo entré, esperando no asustar a Arthur, quien le echó un último vistazo a la computadora antes de mirarme.

—Hola, Quinn, ven a ver esto —Hizo un gesto con su mano, su expresión aún estricta.

Miré detenidamente su silla de ruedas y sobre su hombro la fotografía en la pantalla.

—Necesito que esta fotografía tenga más expresión. No me está dando lo que quiero ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

Miré al chico de ocho años, parado en frente de unos cubos de agua derramados, con su expresión triste.

—Primero que nada, no creo que deba estar en blanco y negro. Se pierden los detalles de la foto. ¿Puedo?

—Por favor—hizo a un lado su silla para intercambiar posiciones. Abrí de nuevo la imagen original en el software de edición y manipulación de colores antes de apuntar en la pantalla.

—Mira la manta sucia que cuelga detrás de él. Apenas la noto en blanco y negro. La grietas en lo cubos y los escombros a su pies —hice una pausa—, se perdieron antes. Está fotografía necesita ser a color. Esta fotografía merece estar en color.

Mis cejas se levantaron ante la idea de fotografiar el nuevo estadio de la escuela y a los fanáticos.

Sus manos aplaudieron justo detrás de mi cabeza antes de apretar mis hombros.

—Eres una genio y por eso te amo.

Sonreí, con mis ojos aún en la pantalla.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Sonrió Arthie, con la tensión disminuyendo de sus ojos a medida que se relajaba.

—Sólo me detuve para trabajar en algunas fotos que tomé en el juego de anoche. Pensé que te gustaría usarlas en la función que se está haciendo de Rachel Berry.

—Dime que no eres una de… —dudó—…ellas.

—Una de… ¿qué? —pregunté, frunciendo la cejas.

—Una de las cientos de niñas en el campus que están enamoradas de todas las cosas de Rachel Berry —Rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Solté una carcajada.

—Uh, no, no soporto a esa chica.

—Bueno eres la primera —admitió con una sonrisa—. Tenemos un millón de fotografías de Rachel, pero honestamente, me encantaría ver todas las que tomaste.

—Gracias, Arthie. —Me senté un poco más erguida y sonreí, incapaz de detener el orgullo que brotaba en mi interior.

—Ahora que me salvaste de matarme a mí misma por esta foto, necesito comer. Hasta luego y gracias de nuevo. —Él pasó la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro.

Me tardé más de lo que esperaba para editar las fotos de anoche, pero tenía que admitir que eran buenas. Eran más que buenas, en realidad. Mi estómago rugió y me preguntaba si Marley seguía todavía en la escuela. Le envié un texto rápido a lo que respondió.

**_Todavía estoy aquí._**

Antes de insertar la tarjeta de memoria en la cámara y guardarla a empujones en mi mochila le contesté:

**_Tengo clases dentro de poco, pero voy en camino._**

Pasé a algunas chicas y fingí no darme cuenta cuando me señalaron y susurraron el nombre de Rachel.

Irritada, tomé un desvío a través de campus, complacida cuando me di cuenta de que la vía se hallaba prácticamente vacía. Negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba, molesta de que las payasadas de Rachel me habían dado una atención que yo no quería.

Abrí la pesada puerta de vidrio y escuché el sonido de bolos estrellándose. Estirando el cuello para ver al jugador de bolos, sonreí cuando reconocí al chico de mi clase de fundación digital. Los estallidos rápidos de luz me advirtieron de que no jugaba por diversión y vi a otro chico de la clase tomando las fotografías.

Desvié mi atención e inspeccioné los alrededores para encontrar a Marley. Ella inclinó la cabeza y sacó la lengua, capturó mi mirada antes de que me acercara a donde se encontraban sentados ella y Ryder. Lancé mi mochila sobre la mesa antes de dejarme caer en una silla.

— ¿Pensé que no vendrías a mi juego? —se adelantó Rachel en un tono arrogante mientras deslizaba su cuerpo en el asiento junto al mío.

—Mi compañera de habitación me amenazó con prenderme fuego en el culo si no lo hacía.

Mantuve mi voz fría, evitando sus ojos y alejando mi cuerpo del suyo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé cómo conseguir que salgas conmigo.

—No voy a salir contigo —negué alejando mi cabeza de ella.

—Por lo menos dame tu número.

—No, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero —exhalé, aún irritada por como las chicas actuaban a su alrededor.

Me seguía molestando, lo que significaba que era una buena cosa, porque me ayudaba a resistirme a Rachel ¡Dios ayúdame!

—Aw, vamos, _Beauty_.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así, Berry! —Me levanté de la mesa, y agarré mis cosas— Te veré más tarde —anuncié, y mi atención se centró exclusivamente en Marley.

Tiré mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me deslicé a toda prisa por la puerta. Dejé caer mis lentes de sol sobre mis ojos, dirigiéndome hacia el edificio de comunicación y construcción de artes.

— ¡_Beauty_! ¡_Beauty_, espera!— Miré atrás para ver a Rachel corriendo para alcanzarme, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo sobre nosotras.

—Por última vez, mi nombre no es _Beauty_. —Apreté la correa un poco más sobre mi hombro, y aceleré el paso.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero nunca me has dicho tu nombre real —musitó sin aliento. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—…Quinn Fabray.

—Es realmente un placer conocerte, Quinn —repitió mi nombre emocionada y dulce mientras sus ojos marrones danzaban. Era fácil ver porque las chicas se lanzaban hacía ella.

—Diría que es un placer conocerte también, pero aún no lo he decidido.

Se echó a reír con una risa real e hipnotizadora que tuve que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para influir en tu decisión? —Se rascó su cabello con sus bíceps flexionándose.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Deja que te acompañe, Quinn —suplicó tan sinceramente, que casi creí que realmente lo quería.

—No. —Me mantuve firme, con mi voz sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Me gusta que mis citas estén libres de enfermedades.

Punto para Quinn. Toma esa, Rachel Berry.

—Como yo —bromeó confidencialmente antes de saludar a un compañero que pasaba.

Ahora era mi turno de reír.

—Sí... He escuchado que no eres imparcial a la hora de decidir con quién sales.

—Bueno, escuchaste mal, entonces.

—Oh, eso es correcto. En realidad escuché que no tienes citas para nada. Sólo duermes con cualquier chica que lance sus ojos en tu dirección.

—Creo que necesito conocer a tus fuentes.

Me siguió hasta el edificio de pintura blanca. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi salón de clases, me volví y dije.

—Nos vemos, Berry—me despedí mientras me dirigía por las escaleras hasta mi asiento regular.

—¿Vas a ser así de hostil en nuestra cita? —gritó en la sala.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia nosotras con la curiosidad rodeándolos. Tragué el nudo que se hizo en mi garganta y evité pensar en el rojo de mis mejillas. Sí, como si eso fuera a funcionar.

Parada en las escaleras, me giré y miré a Rachel.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo saldría contigo?

—No me hagas rogar Quinn. No delante de toda esta gente porque sería vergonzoso.

—Yo saldré contigo, Rachel —gritó una rubia tetona, asomando la cabeza detrás de su asiento.

—¡Perfecto! Estoy segura de que ustedes dos pasaran un gran tiempo juntas. —Me dejé caer en mi asiento, deseando tener el poder de hacerme invisible.

Mis ojos se cerraron y tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de que un susurro interrumpiera mi intento de relajación.

—Yo no quiero salir con ella, _Beauty_. Quiero salir contigo—Su respiración golpeaba contra mi cuello, haciendo que se elevaran los pequeños vellos de mi brazo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Fuera de aquí! —gruñí en voz baja, agrietando mi dura fachada.

Sinceramente, me sorprendía que esté insistiendo tanto.

—Prométeme que pensarás en ello—Su voz continuó con insistencia, entonces le dio a mi hombro un suave apretón.

— ¿Prometer que voy a pensar en salir con la mayor infiel de la escuela? Oh, por supuesto, voy a pensar en ello—respondí irónica.

— ¿En serio? Promételo —insistió y yo no sabía si era realmente sincera, o era una artista de mierda increíblemente buena, y yo lo compraba totalmente. Tomé una respiración profunda. Volví mi cabeza en su dirección y la miré rodando los ojos.

—Está bien. Te prometo que voy a pensarlo. ¿Puedes desaparecer ahora?

Me mostró una amplia sonrisa y sus magníficos hoyuelos aparecieron, torturándome con su adorable atractivo sexual. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y salió de la clase. Me senté en silencio, tratando de escuchar algo más que el sonido de mi corazón que sonaba como un tambor en mis oídos, soy patética, lo sé.

Cuando la clase terminó, salí en busca de Rachel que se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de chicas risueñas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y rompió el círculo, corriendo para alcanzarme.

— ¿Acosándome? —refunfuñé entre jadeos.

—No es acoso cuando lo disfruto —bromeó con exceso de confianza que rezumaba por todos los poros perfectos de su bronceada piel.

Una parte de mí quería golpear su cara preciosa, y la otra mitad quería besarla.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas. —Rodé los ojos.

—Yo no tengo que decirle estas cosas a todas las chicas. Tú eres la única que me ignora por cosas como… respirar.

Rodé mis ojos. Una vez más.

—Bueno, tu forma de respirar es molesta.

—Tu forma de rodar los ojos también —disparó de vuelta.

— ¿Qué? —Me detuve y miré su cara presumida haciendo que el grupo de chicas siguiéndonos también se detuvieran.

—No deberías hacer eso con tus ojos. ¿Tus padres no te dijeron que no era bueno para ti? —Metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, mientras una chica intentaba seguirle el paso, rogando por su atención. Yo tenía su completo interés, lo quisiera o no.

—Mi madre dijo un montón de cosas así también—respondí a la defensiva.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo. —Su voz era tan suave como un dulce—¿Problemas con tu mami?

— ¿Cómo puede alguna chica estar contigo? —Tenías tantas ganas de golpear su rostro perfecto, pero me quedé congelada allí mientras el viento movía su cabello.

—Son los hoyuelos —Rachel realmente se creía que eso era lo que me mantenía con atención, y señaló con su dedo sus mejillas antes de darme una gran sonrisa.

No puedo soportar la burla.

—Por lo menos eres humilde —le respondí irónica de nuevo, antes de que mis piernas se movieran.

—Déjame llevarte será sólo una cita —suplicó—. Y si no te gusta y tenemos un tiempo horrible, nunca tendrás que salir conmigo otra vez.

Me detuve y la miré.

— ¿Así que, eso es todo? ¿Sólo un día y te vas para siempre? —Me reí, en realidad estaba considerando la idea.

Hacíamos una escena de nuevo, las chicas y los chicos susurraban esperando para ver si Rachel Berry realmente sería derribada.

—Sólo una cita —Me mostró un solo dedo antes de involucrar a la gente—. Ayúdenme con esto chicos. —Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los mirones—. Que salga conmigo sólo una vez. ¿Qué malo puede ser?

La multitud rugió entusiasmada, y oí gritos como:

―Awwww, acepta...

―¡Es sólo un día! ¡Hazlo!

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos.

—Está bien... Sólo una.

Estallaron los aplausos y los gritos por mi respuesta. Se podría pensar que acababa de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio por la forma en que estos idiotas celebraban.

¿En qué me he metido?


	6. CINCO

**_V_**

—No puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo con esto—le dije, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Marley se dejó caer a mi lado en el suelo de mi dormitorio.

—Esta es una mala idea, probablemente deberías llamarla y cancelar.

Levanté la cabeza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— ¡Nunca me dejará en paz, entonces!

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Oh Dios mío, tienes que ir.

Me detuve y estudié mi rostro en el espejo de mi dormitorio.

— ¿Tal vez no sea tan mala? —me pregunté mientras me ponía polvo en la cara.

— ¿O tal vez sí? —Marley se mordió el labio inferior, con el rostro contorsionado en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —Marley sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si la cita es horrible entonces ella va a desaparecer, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que dijo —le respondí de mala gana.

—Bueno, ¡entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser una cita horrible! Ya sabes cómo, como la de ¡_Cómo perder a un chico en diez días_!

Me incliné lejos de ella, ponderando su sugerencia mientras tiré el cepillo y recogí mi mascara.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tú lion Quinn! Quieres tener una buena cita con ella. ¡La amas y quieres tener diez mil de sus pequeños Frodos! ¡¡¡Quinn!!!

— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —le pregunté entre risas.

—Películas, tienen las mejores líneas —los ojos de Marley brillaron, coincidiendo con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y mi risa se atrapó en la garganta. Rayos, no estaba preparada. Mi mirada de ciervo asustado captó la atención de Marley.

—Voy a bajar con ella y mantenerla ocupada hasta que estés lista.

Suspiré

—Gracias.

Podía oír el sonido de la puerta principal crujiendo abriéndose mientras su voz resonaba amistosa por el pasillo a mi habitación, haciéndome temblar nerviosamente. Agarrando el pincel del delineador fino firmemente con una mano temblorosa, terminé alineando mis labios y le dio un suave color brillante en la parte superior. Golpeé mis labios una vez, luego asegurando que el brillo se distribuya de forma equilibrada.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, hice una parada rápida frente al espejo. Vi como mis jeans revelaban demasiado de mi ropa interior de color rosa. Saqué blusa preferida abajo de mi cintura y me incliné de nuevo. Mis jeans aún destapaban un poco de mi espalda pero era menos que antes.

Doblé la esquina y oí la voz de Rachel detenerse abruptamente cuando me vio.

—Te ves adorable, _Beauty_ —su voz prácticamente ronroneó.

—Eso es todo, no voy a ir—tiré mis manos en el aire y me volví hacia el pasillo.

Me detuvo con su respuesta riendo.

—Lo siento, Quinn. No volveré a llamarte así.

—No estoy segura de que puedas ayudar. Me produces babear un par de veces por ti, pero ¿puedes realmente culparme? Te ves perfecta y hermosa—se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se veía tan linda con su camisa y su corbata que parecía que por primera vez se veía realmente formal e interesada.

—Sí, sólo no me llames _Beauty_, es muy molesto y me hace odiarte.

— ¿Es ella siempre tan aburrida y seria? —le preguntó a Marley a través de una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Sonrió tímidamente hacia ella.

—No por lo general, debes ser especial.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Me convirtió completamente en papilla en dos segundos! ¡Traidora!

Le disparé una mirada a ella conmocionada y horrorizada y me volví para ver a Rachel sonriendo como si hubiera ganado el primer premio en la feria.

—No me mires así —amenacé a través de mis dientes apretados.

— ¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros —. ¿Crees que soy especial? Eso me gusta mucho, Quinn.

No pude resistir poner los ojos en blanco.

—El único tipo de especial que creo que eres, es que eres especialmente irritante, eres tan predecible.

Dejó escapar un rápido suspiro.

—Vamos, _Beau_... eh, Quinn, vamos. Fue un placer conocerte, Marly. —Agarró su pequeño esqueleto de un metro y cincuenta y ocho y la apretó hasta que ella se rio salvajemente.

Perra traidora.

—Te veo más tarde, Marls. —Negué con la cabeza y le murmuré—: ¡No lo puedo creer!

Me despidió con un gesto y me sopló un beso.

Rachel me llevó en la dirección de su coche. Como no tenía ni idea de cuál era el suyo, seguí ciegamente un paso por detrás. Caminó hacia el lado del pasajero de un antiguo _Ford Bronco_ blanco cubierto con abolladuras, arañazos y pintura despintada.

— ¿Estás segura de que esta cosa es legal en las calles? —le pregunté, mirando a los neumáticos gigantes, de gran tamaño y la falta de un techo.

Sus cejas se apretaron.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Estás drogada? —Miré hacia ella—. No, en serio, consumes drogas porque no salgo con chicas que toman drogas.

Giró la llave y la puerta se desbloqueó con un chasquido, y abrió con un chirrido. Luego me tomó de la mano y suavemente me ayudó a subir al asiento, colocando su mano firmemente sobre mi trasero.

—Manos fuera del trasero, Berry—gruñí.

—Sólo te estaba ayudando a subir y eso lo digo honestamente, bueno, también quería tocarlo para conocer lo que es mío —fingió inocencia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿Segura que no tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo y eres una idiota, quién te dijo que era tuya, además, este coche sólo se ve como algo que pertenece a una pista de arena o en un rally de camiones monstruo o un taller de reparación. —Miré hacia abajo, notando agujeros del tamaño de una moneda en el piso.

— ¿Son los neumáticos? —preguntó sinceramente.

—Son enormes.

—Al igual que mi…

—Juro por Dios... —rápidamente me interrumpió y se giró. Se echó a reír—.

— Iba a decir mi corazón. Los neumáticos son tan grandes como mi corazón. —Se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho para enfatizar.

— ¿Quieres decir el grande agujero que tienes en el pecho, donde se supone que está tu corazón? —El golpe salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Ouch. ¿Podemos esperar por lo menos hasta la cena antes de decidir que soy cruel?

—Si insistes.

—Lo hago.

Suavizó sus ojos marrones y agarró el volante, metió la llave en el contacto, y se giró. El motor rugió tan fuerte y mi asiento comenzó a vibrar debajo de mí. Me abrochó el cinturón alrededor de mi cuerpo y le di una mirada cautelosa.

—Estás asustada —dijo decepcionada. Negué con la cabeza, desafiante.

—Estoy bien, sólo vámonos.

Le hice un gesto hacia el camino. Quitó la mano de la palanca de cambios y la puso sobre mi pierna.

Hice una mueca como respuesta.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de tocar? —pregunté, lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

—Te pagaré cincuenta centavos cada vez que te toque. No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. —Un hoyuelo me saludó antes de desaparecer rápidamente—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ponía el coche en marcha y se mecía hacia adelante como una cámara de gas.

—Rayos —murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —De repente estaba preocupada por nuestro bienestar.

Nos íbamos a volcar por los enormes neumáticos y morir.

—Quería preguntarte esto antes de que nos fuéramos, pero me he distraído. Eres muy gruñona todo el tiempo, me haces olvidar las cosas.

Descansó su brazo izquierdo en la parte superior del panel de su puerta y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Vi como sus dedos se abrieron paso a través de su cabello, agarrando puñados mientras miraba la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a preguntar, o vas a hacer que me lo imagine?

—Traté de ocultar el sarcasmo en mi voz, pero fracasé.

Rachel se giró para mirarme brevemente antes de volver su mirada hacia adelante.

—Quería preguntarte si comes carne o no.

Sentí que mi cara de confort se cambió a una mirada de confusión y sorpresa.

—¿Así que quieres saber si soy vegetariana?

Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero comprar una vaca. ¿Qué te parece?

Trató de mantener la calma, pero sus mejillas se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en una sombra agradable de rojo.

—No lo sé. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Te voy a llevar por la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad y que no tienen un menú para vegetarianos.

— ¿En serio? ¿No sirven ensaladas? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—No, no lo hacen. —Su tono se volvió serio cuando me miró de nuevo.

No pude reprimir la risa ya que casi me atraganto con mis palabras.

—Como carne.

Arqueó una ceja y me miró tentativamente antes de golpearme en el hombro más cercano con el dorso de la mano.

— ¡No ese tipo de carne! —resoplé antes de apartar la mirada—. ¡No soy vegetariana! En serio eres tan irritante.

—Sigues diciendo eso, sin embargo aquí estas.

—No me di cuenta que tenía una opción. —Puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo que lo notaría.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de eso, _Beauty_?

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repasar la cosa de "_Beauty_"?

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repasar la cosa de poner los ojos en blanco? Es malo para ti y no me gustaría ver que algo le pasa a esos hermosos ojos avellana tuyos.

Luché para formular una reaparición como el cumplido que flotaba en el aire. Mi respiración se tambaleó y mi mente dejó de centrarse en nada más que el sonido de su voz y la expresión de tonta en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Te comieron la lengua, _Beauty_?

—Al próximo semáforo rojo que llegues, lo juro por Dios que voy a saltar fuera de esta trampa mortal y caminar a casa.

Ella se rio, claramente divertida.

—Está bien, voy a parar.

Entrecerré los ojos, negándome a creer en sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, salté fuera del coche más rápido de lo que podía apagar el encendido. El lugar era una antigua tienda convertida en una tienda de helados. Los pocos artículos que ofrecían estaban escritos con tiza en la pared, era la primera vez que iba ahí. Una vieja caja registradora lucía una nota escrita a mano que decía: _Sólo efectivo_, y cuando di un vistazo al número de comensales en la sala, mi cerebro rápidamente se preguntó cómo se quedaron en el negocio de la forma en que todos sus clientes eran felices.

— ¿Es siempre así? —le pregunté a Rachel, sorprendida por la multitud masiva.

— ¡Siempre! —respondió ella con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —le pregunté, ya molesta.

—Te lo dije, es el lugar con la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad.

La camarera le preguntó.

—Siéntate donde quieras, cariño. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

Me miró antes de responderle.

—¿Quinn, te gusta el tocino? ¿Papas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mm-hmm, que sean dos, por favor. Gracias, Sarah.

Ella me miró brevemente antes de volver su atención a mi cita.

—Salgo a la medianoche —le susurró al oído lo bastante alto para que yo escuchara.

—Estoy en una cita —dijo con dureza.

—Oh ya noté que lo estás. Más tarde, entonces —corrió lejos, su cara enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Lo siento por eso. —Rachel puso su mano ligeramente en la parte baja de mi espalda, nos llevaba a una pequeña mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ya vuelvo.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, saltó de la mesa y salió corriendo por la puerta principal. Miré a través de las grandes ventanas de cristal que abrió el lado del pasajero de su trampa mortal y buscó en la guantera.

Yo jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello, metiendo algunos detrás de mí oreja mientras observaba cada movimiento de Rachel.

Dos vasos de agua aparecieron frente a mí y me giré para saludar a Sarah con una sonrisa. No me devolvió el gesto cuando Rachel volvió a aparecer y se deslizó en su lado de la mesa.

—Primero lo primero —dijo, sacó una bolsa de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Oí el sonido del metal contra el ruido metálico de fibra de vidrio mientras vertía el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa. Cuartos de dólar se derramaron en todas direcciones. Varios salieron de la mesa, derramándose en el suelo y en mi regazo, el resto cubría partes de la mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Cincuenta centavos el toque, ¿no? Esto me cubrirá por un tiempo —sonrió, obviamente orgullosa de sí misma, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia ellos.

Le di la bienvenida al creciente calor en mis mejillas.

—Linda —admití a regañadientes, recogiendo las monedas en una pila al final de la mesa, peleando una sonrisa.

Uno para Rachel Berry. Maldita sea.

No respondió. Ella simplemente se sentó allí sonriendo, centrando esos ojos de color marrón en mí.

—Deja de mirarme así —le dije, nerviosa.

— ¿Así como?

—Como si fuera un pedazo de carne y tuvieras hambre.

Se rio en voz alta y se relajó en su asiento, lanzando su brazo musculoso sobre el respaldo de la mesa. Se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a su alrededor, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el restaurante y luego su mirada se deslizó hacia mí mientras bebía su agua.

—Eres diferente.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incline hacia ella, intrigada.

— En serio, haber cuéntame más.

—Bueno, para empezar, eres atrevida. Nunca sé lo dirás a alguien ¿verdad?

Agarró una de las monedas y la arrojó, viendo como lo hizo girar en círculos.

—Eso es triste, Rachel. —

No podía dejar de estar molesta porque mi descaro era tan desafiante en su mundo.

—Y no estás impresionada por mí.

—Oh mi Dios...

—Oh, sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti. Quiero decir, sólo eres... tan impresionante y bella.

Mis ojos se abrieron con el sarcasmo en las palabras.

—Lo digo en serio, cualquier chica está siempre aclamando para acercarse a mí y tú eres la primera chica que ha estado tratando de mantenerme lo más lejos posible.

Me eché de nuevo a reír en la mesa, sentí mis músculos tensos relajarse por primera vez en la noche.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que no soy como cualquier otra chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza, enterrando una sonrisa—.

-Así que dime, Quinn Fabray, ¿cuál es tu historia?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Tomé un trago de agua, mirándola a los ojos para ocultar la verdad de lo que podría estar dispuesta a decirle.

— ¿Por qué no te había visto antes este año?

—Fui al colegio comunitario los últimos dos años. Me acabo de transferir.

—Qué suerte la mía. —Tomó otro trago de agua y colocó sus manos de nuevo hacia abajo—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Alrededor de dos horas al noroeste de aquí. Viví en la misma casa toda mi vida. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Crecí a diez minutos de aquí.

—¿En serio? Está cerca. ¿Siquiera pensaste en ir a cualquier otro sitio? Quiero decir, estoy segura de que había un montón de ofertas para el _softball_.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto de su talento y de la reacción de todo el mundo al mismo.

Hizo una mueca ligeramente antes de que su expresión se suavizara.

—Recibí ofertas en todas partes. Podría haber ido a _USC_, _UCLA_, _Texas_, Florida, Georgia, Alabama... la que sea.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —Me incliné en la mesa con interés.

—Quería jugar para el entrenador Davies —explicó—, pero sobre todo, quería estar cerca de mis abuelos. —Su voz bajó de emoción, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar en la distancia

—Oh —me incliné de nuevo en estado de shock.

— ¿No es la respuesta que esperabas?

—En realidad no. Quiero decir, es dulce y todo, pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tus abuelos? —Ansiaba honestidad de ella. Palabras honestas, pensamientos, emociones honestas.

—Prácticamente criaron a Ryder y a mí. Sonreí ante la mención del nombre de su hermano.

—Me gusta.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo lindo de él? Lo conozco bastante bien.

Rachel sonaba como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, pero había poco de un tono agudo en su oferta.

—No, gracias. Él no es mi tipo. Demasiado bonito y me van más las chicas—añadí, borrando las líneas de preocupación en su rostro—. ¿Cómo los dos entraron a la misma escuela?

—Fue una de mis condiciones.

— ¿Condiciones?

—Sí, solo accedí a venir aquí si estaban de acuerdo en dejarlo entrar también.

Mi mandíbula cayó.

— ¿Sobornaste a la universidad?

Movió su dedo.

—No, yo sólo dije que iba a venir aquí todo el tiempo si Ryder venía aquí también

— ¿Y estuvieron de acuerdo en eso? —le pregunté, un tanto horrorizada—. Quiero decir, obviamente lo hicieron porque los dos están aquí.

Se echó a reír.

—Ryder hubiera entrado de cualquier manera, pero quería asegurarme.

—Interesante.

Corrí mis dedos por mi cabello, metiendo los sueltos en su lugar detrás de la oreja, en silencio luchando contra el sentido de que Rachel no podía ser tan mala después de todo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, cada vez más cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo eres diferente a lo que yo esperaba —le respondí, centrándome en sus labios carnosos.

—Eso es porque eres criticona y no sabes escuchar ni observar bien. —Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

Cerré la boca y entrecerré los ojos, preparados para la reclamación que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios.

—No… eso es porque eres una cerda. Eres genial y egoísta y tratas a las chicas como cualquier cosa y...

—¡Oye! —me interrumpió, con tono ofendido—. ¿Quién dice que trato a las chicas como cualquier cosa?

—Lo siento, Rachel, pero no conozco a nadie que le guste ser violada un minuto y olvidada al siguiente.

—Lo haces sonar muy cruel cuando lo dices así —admitió, al parecer mis palabras la incomodaron.

—Bueno, es como es. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y te preguntas por qué te quería lejos de mí?

—Piensas que te haré lo mismo. —Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo comprendió.

—Supuse que lo querías.

—Por supuesto que quiero acostarme contigo —admitió sin vergüenza y sentí un hormigueo en el interior de mis muslos—, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la parte de olvidarme de ti.

La miré con recelo, mi corazón estaba acelerándose por debajo de mi camisa.

—Probablemente se lo dices a todas las chicas.

—No tengo que decírselo a todas las chicas.

Me senté en silencio, aturdida por su honestidad.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —Extendió la mano y tocó mi mano con un dedo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Honestamente?

—Honestamente.

—Que no confío en mi misma contigo.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no puedo decir si quieres decir las cosas que dices.

Descruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la mesa.

— ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

— ¿A quién le importa? ¡Mi corazón es mudo! Se cree todo —le dije, agarrando mi pecho por encima de mi lado izquierdo.

Se echó a reír, con los ojos pegados en mi mano.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te dice tu cabeza entonces?

—Mi cabeza cuestiona todo y cree nada.

— ¿Así que tu cabeza quiere pruebas y tu corazón quiere seguridad?

Una pequeña línea apareció entre las cejas de Rachel.

—Más o menos.

—Creo que acabas de hacer mil veces la vida más difícil.

Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y la apretó.

—Es por eso que se me ocurrió mi prueba de chica... para protegerme.

— ¿Protegerte a ti misma de qué? —preguntó, alcanzando otra moneda.

—Las chicas que me gustan son….

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de los platos siendo establecidos sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tiene, dos especiales de Titán con patatas fritas. ¿ Necesitan algo más?

—Estoy bien. ¿ Y tú _Beauty_?

Rodé mis ojos con tanta fuerza que dolió.

— ¿Puedo obtener una parte del aderezo ranchero, por favor? Gracias.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver mi hamburguesa. Parecía que podría alimentar al equipo de fútbol entero. Y el montón de papas fritas francés que estaba sentado junto a ella tenía que consistir de veinte papas.

—Por favor, ¿dime que no puedes realmente terminarte esto? —Miré a Rachel con mi rostro sorprendido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puedo y será mejor que limpies tu plato.

— ¿Limpiar esto? —Señalé al plato con una mirada incrédula. Se rió de nuevo antes de levantar la hamburguesa hacía su cara y dar un mordisco de tamaño gigantesco. Sarah dejó el aderezo y me sumergí en las papas calientes, mordiendo con cuidado.

—Rachel, esto es increíble.

—Te lo dije —logró decir, con la boca llena de comida. Odiaba lo bonita que era. Incluso con la boca llena de comida, seguía siendo irritantemente adorable.

—Háblame de tu prueba de chica —Tomó su servilleta para limpiar una mancha de salsa de tomate en su barbilla.

—Olvida que dije algo al respecto. —Lo despedí con las manos.

—Vamos, Quinn, quiero saberlo. —Me miraba con curiosidad.

—Bien. —Cedí—. Pero no puedes burlarte de mí.

Ambos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas y mi corazón se agitó rápidamente.

—No lo haré, es una promesa.

No creía en esa sonrisa, pero continué de todos modos. Con un profundo suspiro le recité a toda prisa

—Son más como reglas… Regla número uno: _No mentir_ Regla número dos: _No engañar. _Regla número Tres: _No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir_. Y regla número cuatro: _No digas cosas que no quieres decir._

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Puede que no signifique mucho para ti, pero lo es todo para mí.

Suspiré, un poco avergonzada de haber compartido mi lista con ella.

—No quiero ofender, _Beauty_. Es sólo que... bueno, aquellas parecen expectativas bastante normales para mí.

—Se podría pensar así —estuve de acuerdo, tomando un bocado de mi monstruosidad que llaman una hamburguesa con queso.

—¿Pero?

—Pero la mayoría de las chicas parece que no puede hacerlas. Mienten, engañan, y la mayoría de la gente en general, no puede mantener sus promesas, o parar de decir cosas que realmente no quieren decir.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Mi frente se arrugó.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Puedes seguir tus propias reglas? —preguntó, en un tono serio.

—Trato de vivir mi vida siguiendo esas reglas. De lo contrario, daño a la gente.

Tomó una respiración rápida y corta.

— ¿Así que la gente te miente mucho o algo? ¿Un tipo rompió tu corazón en la secundaria?

—Es más que eso, mi mamá parece que no puede seguir adelante con todo lo que dice. Ella siempre me dice un montón de cosas, pero en realidad nunca las hace. —Vacilé.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Rachel se inclinó hacia delante con la intriga escrita en toda su cara.

—No lo sé, como todo. Prometió que estaría en mi graduación, y entonces no se presentó. Dice que no va a llegar tarde a las cosas, pero lo está siempre o cómo que me va a comprar algo, pero luego no lo hace. Hace promesas que no puede cumplir todo el tiempo pero no es sólo a mí, ¿sabes? Le dice a otra gente cosas y ellos le creen. Y cuando no las hace, por lo general, soy la que queda recogiendo los pedazos ya que en ninguna parte es perdonada. —Hice una pausa, de repente insegura con mi admisión—. ¿Es tan estúpido sentir eso?

—No, tu madre suena como una tonta. —Frunció el ceño con su cara retorcida de disgusto.

La miré a los ojos y luego hacia su boca antes de continuar.

—¿Alguna vez has notado cómo las palabras bonitas y hermosas pueden ser? Qué fácil es decir las cosas que piensas que alguien quiere oír. ¿Cómo puede afectar todo el día de una persona con sólo unas pocas miserables oraciones?

Mi sonrisa leve se cayó.

—Pero cuando uno no las siga con cualquier acción, son completamente inútiles. No son más que sonidos y sílabas. Pero no significan absolutamente nada.

Mi mirada pasó por alto mientras mi mente divagaba.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para tocar mis manos, pero me alejé rápidamente antes de que me las tomara. Observé mientras agarraba dos trozos sueltos de la pila de monedas y me deslizó algunas de ellas a mi lado de la mesa.

—Casi se me olvida —sonrió antes de poner sus manos sobre las mías. Intenté no sonreír, pero no pude. El calor se arremolinaba a través de mis manos con su toque y traté de domar a las mariposas que se agitaban violentamente en la boca de mi estómago.

—Sabía que tenías problemas con tu madre.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció mientras arrancaba mis manos de debajo de las suyas.

—Eres una idiota —dije a la defensiva, sintiéndome estúpida por compartir algo importante con ell.

—Si dejas de llamarme así y dejas de estar molesta y a la defensiva conmigo, voy a decirte algo personal sobre mí.

—No quiero saber. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Se tragó su comida cuando fuertes gritos llamaron su atención.

Levantó la vista de la mesa, murmurando por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunté, mirando alrededor de la fuente de los gritos. Mis ojos se posaron en dos chicos musculosos que buscaban en todas las mesas del lugar—. ¿Son amigos tuyos?

—No exactamente.

Tomó otro bocado de mi hamburguesa cuando un fuerte golpe desvío mi atención. Salté de mi asiento y me di cuenta de uno de los chicos había golpeado con el puño encima de la mesa, haciendo que las monedas se cayeran a mi alrededor. Alcancé mi bebida, estabilizándola antes de que se cayera. Miré a Rachel, cuyo rostro se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una sombra de color púrpura. Su mano se flexionó, sus nudillos se blanqueaban con cada presión.

—Fuera de mi cara, Puckerman —amenazó, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No eres tan amable sobria, Rae.

Rachel me miró con ojos suplicantes, como si se disculpase por lo que estaba por venir. Entonces fulminó con la mirada hacia los visitantes no deseados que molestaban nuestra mesa.

—Sólo estás mendigando para conseguir que golpeé tu trasero dos veces en una semana, ¿no es así?

— ¡Levántate! —desafió Puck.

— ¿No ves que estoy en una cita? —Hizo un gesto hacia mí. Puck echó un vistazo en mi dirección.

—Como si importara. Sólo una de muchas, ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?

Rachel saltó desde detrás de la mesa e infló su pecho.

—No hables así de ella ni siquiera le des un maldito vistazo. ¿Me oyes? —

Avanzó un paso haciabNoah con el puño apretado con fuerza a su lado.

Puck notó la intención de Rachel y lo molestó aun más.

—Otra vez entonces.

—Lo dudo mucho, no quiero goleparte maldita sea—Rachel hervía y podía ver las venas de su cuello palpitantes. Puck se inclinó hacia mi cara antes de alejarse.

—Por lo menos eres bonita. Ven a buscarme después de que ella te tire a la basura con todas las demás, me comprometo a dormir contigo más de una vez.

Mi boca se abrió para responder cuando el cuerpo de Puck fue arrancado de repente fuera de mi vista. Rachel lo golpeó contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Noah intentó patear, pero Rachel era demasiado rápida, moviéndose fuera del camino antes de poder hacer contacto. Puck se apresuró a levantarse, pero Rachel le lanzó un puñetazo en la mandíbula mientras el sonido de los huesos crujiendo llenaba el aire.

—Te lo dije —dijo Rachel mientras le pegaba otra vez—... No hables con ella.

Otro golpe y jadeó cuando la sangre roja brillante de Noah salpicó a través del limpio suelo de baldosas blancas.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dar sentido a esta escena loca e inesperada.

— ¡Rach, Rach, ¡para! —Me deslicé fuera de la mesa y la tiré de la camisa que se extendía por su espalda, rogando que su asalto terminara.

Rachel le dio otro golpe en las costillas y tiré mi cuerpo sobre su espalda, inclinándome tan cerca de su oído, como pude conseguir sin ser golpeada

—Rach… amor… para.

Su cabeza se levantó. Bajó la mirada hacia Puck, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a la multitud embobada y luego de nuevo a mí, con los ojos tristes.

—Lo siento, _Beauty_. No quería que me vieras así.

Era la primera vez que el nombre no me producía enojo. Le ayudé a ponerse de pie, mi cuerpo estaba temblando por la impresión.

La camarera, Sarah, corrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tienes que irte, Rachel. Consigue tus cosas y vete.

—Sarah, dile a Carl que lo siento por el desorden —Rachel se limpió la cara todavía roja de furia, y ahora probablemente avergonzada también.

Recogió las monedas en su bolsa de papel y arrojó dos billetes de veinte sobre la mesa antes de agarrar mi mano y tirar de mí hacia la puerta.


	7. SEIS

**_VI_**

Cuando llegamos al coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto, me alzó dentro, y luego caminó hacia el lado del conductor con la cabeza temblando todo el tiempo.

Miré su pecho subir y bajar lentamente con cada aliento que tomaba.

—Lo siento Quinn... No debería haber dejado que me afectara.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté mirando sus nudillos ensangrentados.

Rachel se acomodó en el asiento del conductor mirando por la ventana evitando mi mirada.

—Dormí con su novia.

Mi corazón palpitó mientras sus palabras causaban un dolor de decepción extendiéndose en todo mi pecho.

—Justo cuando pienso que puedes ser medianamente decente, dices algo que lo arruina todo.

Agarró el volante con fuerza y se giró hacia mí dejando caer su flequillo castaño sobre su frente.

—No lo sabía.

—No me mientas, Rachel.

—No lo estoy haciendo… Te lo juro… Ella dijo que estaba soltera.

Me hundí en mi asiento mientras el aliento que inconscientemente sostenía se escapó de entre mis labios.

—Bueno, ella es una zorra.

Forzó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, así es.

Puso en marcha el motor y sentí un estruendo violento en mi asiento. Rápidamente me abrochó el cinturón y dije una oración en silencio para no morir en el camino a casa.

Pasamos el viaje de regreso a mi apartamento en el silencio, la radio proporcionaba el ruido de fondo mientras cada una de nosotras nos enterrábamos en nuestros pensamientos privados. Observé las luces de la ciudad mientras corrían pasando como un rayo de neón. Mi mente repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche. Rachel sacó su celular en un semáforo y pensé que moriríamos.

Al llegar a casa alcancé la manilla de la puerta.

—Sabes —susurró— mi papá es un idiota también—Su voz era cortada por el aire caliente de la tarde.

Dejé que mi mano se deslizara hacia abajo al lado de la puerta, liberando el agarre que sostenía. Giré mi cuerpo hacia ella antes de recostarme en el asiento.

—Dime.

Evitó mis ojos. Me pregunté si se arrepentía de empezar a abrirse a mí, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla así.

— ¿Por favor?

—Se fue cuando tenía tres años. Acababa de salir una mañana para el trabajo y nunca regresó. Mi mamá estaba desesperada buscándolo. Llamado a cada hospital, estación de policía, hotel, pero él no estaba en ninguna parte. Recuerdo su lagrimeo con una guía telefónica sobre sus manos con miedo y desesperación en sus ojos. Pasaba las páginas y trataba de marcar los números, pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que tuve que hacerlo por ella—Suspiró con tristeza.

Yo quería llegar a ella, pero no lo hice. Quería pensar que de alguna manera mi toque detendría sus pensamientos y dolor así que mantuve una de mis manos sobre su pierna y con la otra presioné sus labios con firmeza.

—Realmente no me acuerdo de mi papá pero cuando mi mamá se fue...

Ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

— ¿Tu mamá te dejó a ti también? —Mi boca cayó abierta en shock mientras mi corazón literalmente sufría por ella.

—Sí, y también a Ryder, la recuerdo claramente diciendo que era yo era mala, que no podía soportarlo más. Dijo que no podía criar una chica diferente por su cuenta, así que tenía que irse.

—Y Ryder que tiene que ver aquí, ¿Él es tu hermano?

—No, mi mamá lo adoptó cuando era igual de chico que yo, así que a él también lo culpaba.

—Maldita sea. ¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Cuántos años tenías? —Cada respiración que tomaba parecía que estaba siendo arrancada de mis pulmones.

—Tenía ocho.

—Rachel lo siento mucho. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo —Extendí mi mano y la coloqué sobre su muslo.

Ella la miró durante un segundo.

—Cincuenta centavos, _Beauty_.

Tiré mi mano lejos sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Quinn. Mira, no le digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No mucha gente sabe esta historia y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera si es posible.

—Por supuesto, no es mi historia favorita que quisiera contar —Sonreí, esperando que me creyera. En el momento que pensé que estaba hecho revelando su pasado, continuó.

—Mi mamá salió por la puerta justo mientras mis abuelos se interponían en mi camino. Recuerdo haber escuchado gritos, portazos de coche y neumáticos chillando. Y nunca olvidaré el sonido de mi abuela llorando y gritando por ella.

Sus ojos se veían como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras la observaba revivir su pesadilla infantil.

—Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el rostro sonriente de mi abuelo caminando por la puerta principal. Él me dijo que corriera escaleras arriba y empacara mis cosas igual que a Ryder para que pudiéramos dormir en su casa. Creo que fue muy duro para ellos, de repente tener dos niños más, pero mis abuelos nunca se quejaron. Ni una sola vez.

Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

— ¿Has visto a tu madre desde entonces?

—No — su respuesta fue aguda.

— ¿No han oído hablar de ella o algo así? —le cuestioné, preguntándome qué clase de madre era que sólo podía levantarse y abandonar a sus hijos y no volver nunca más.

—Ni una palabra.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad.

—No puedo imaginarlo, ahora entiendo por qué eres así —le dije con una sonrisa.

Se reclinó en el asiento del lado del conductor y centró su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

—Estoy bastante podrida. Ryder, sin embargo, no. Quiero decir, lo era, pero sólo me estaba copiando. Dejó de ser malo al momento en que ella se fue. Creo que pensó que si era el hijo perfecto, la traería de vuelta. Hubiera regresado a casa si él era extra bueno todo el tiempo —susurró mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí—... o algo así.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estaba tan enojada. Pensé que era mi culpa que ella se fuera, que se fue por mi condición, que supongo ya conoces. Así que pensé que si ella nunca iba a volver, ¿cuál era el punto de ser buena? Me metí en un montón de problemas.

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de problemas?

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me metí en un montón de peleas. —Me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que eso no ha cambiado mucho. —Su estómago se movía dentro y fuera mientras se reía amargamente y encontré mis ojos atraídos allí.

—Se lo merecía —le susurré, reclinada en mí asiento también.—Lo merece o ¿no?—Sonreí.

—Me metí en un montón de peleas. Y me metí en un montón de problemas con las chicas. Básicamente asumí la filosofía en la secundaria que, si bien podría conectar con una chica en todas las fiestas, o golpear a alguien, entonces no quería hablar sobre el hecho de que no tenía padres. Follar y luchar eran la distracción final.

Fruncí el ceño, mi estómago estaba revuelto ligeramente con su revelación valiente.

— ¿Qué? —Giró su cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos preocupados.

—Es sólo que todavía actúas de esa manera, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé… Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Además, yo soy buena en ser mala y arruinar las cosas. Pregúntale a Ryder.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Sinceramente, no estaba segura de cómo me sentía.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que había perdido a sus padres salvo por la muerte. No podía imaginar vivir con ese conocimiento, o sentirme un poco responsable de que esto ocurriera.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar _Softball_?

Sus ojos chocolates se iluminaron.

—Mis abuelos nos inscribieron en todos los deportes imaginables cuando nos mudamos. Pensaron que sería de ayuda.

Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y su boca se curveó hacia arriba

— No me acuerdo, pero mi abuela decía que me ponía a llorar cada vez que la temporada terminaba.

Me eché a reír, imaginando la escena en mi mente.

—Eso es lindo… Lo amabas incluso entonces.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Estar en el montículo de lanzadora es la única cosa que hago muy bien. La única cosa que no he arruinado. Y cuando estoy en el campo, todo lo demás se desvanece. ¿Sabes? —se dio la vuelta para mirarme con sus ojos ansiando comprensión.

Le sonreí y continuó

—Es como si mi mente estuviera clara cuando estoy por ahí. No se trata de mi mamá o mi papá o lo estúpido que he hecho. Se trata de mí, la pelota y la bateadora. Es el único lugar del mundo donde me siento como que estoy en control. Como si tuviera voz en lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Dejé que mi cabeza asintiera una vez dándome cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo Rachel en mí.

—Me siento así cuando estoy tomando fotos. Cualquier cosa que no estoy viendo a través de mis lentes se desvanece a la distancia en el fondo. Y consigo enmarcar mi foto de cualquier manera que elija. Llego a dictar cómo se ve, lo que está en ella y lo que no lo está. Detrás de ese lente tengo el control completo de cómo se ven las cosas.

Ella sonrió con sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Lo entiendes.

—Me gusta este lado de ti —le dije, realmente queriéndolo decir.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No te acostumbres a él— se echó hacia atrás con su tono de repente a la defensiva.

— Vaya forma para arruinar un momento perfectamente bueno con tu actitud de estúpida y egocéntrica.

— ¿Estúpida y egocéntrica? —se burló.

—Sí… Tu actitud de verdadera idiota. —Tiré de mi asiento en posición vertical y tomé la manilla de la puerta de nuevo.

—Lo siento, _Beauty_… No me odies… Realmente soy mala en esto —Su mano agarró mi hombro, tirándome hacia ella.

— ¿Mala en qué?

—En esto —Meneó su dedo entre mi cara y la suya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tener una conversación seria? Lo sé, es muy difícil.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no rodar mis ojos.

—Realmente no tengo conversaciones serias con las chicas —admitió a regañadientes.

—Eso es en serio patético, Rachel.

—Nunca he confiado en la gente… ahora mismo no me haces confiar en ellas, Quinn—comenzó a explicar antes de que la interrumpiera.

—Sé que lo haces y tienes todo el derecho pero tienes que empezar en alguna parte.

Ella respiró con fuerza y terminé.

—Tarde o temprano tienes que dejar entrar a la gente.

Se inclinó hacia mí y pude sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cara.

—Lo sé —murmuró cerrando el pequeño espacio entre nosotras aún más.

Ella tocó mi mejilla con la palma de su mano y me miró a los ojos.

—Voy a besarte—Mi corazón martilleó dentro de mi pecho mientras los pensamientos de detenerla se agolpaban en mi mente.

—Esto no cambia nada —tartamudeé con mis defensas desvaneciéndose.

—Lo cambia todo, _cielo_—Sonaba tan segura de sí misma mientras sus suaves labios silenciaban mi débil protesta.

Mis ojos se cerraron y me perdí en el calor de su beso. Su sabor suavemente a canela extasiaba mi boca, su lengua separó mis labios mientras le permitía explorar mi boca.

Era gentil, el destello de su lengua suave y sutil, haciendo que mi corazón se expandiese. Sus dedos se enredaron con ternura en la parte de atrás de mi cabello, tirándolo ligeramente. Levanté la mano a un lado de su cara, con mi pulgar trazando las líneas de su mejilla hasta su barbilla antes de agarrar la parte de atrás de su cuello y tirar de ella más cerca. Mi boca estaba frenética, el sentido de la compostura en mí estaba perdida en algún lugar en el sabor de ella. Rachel se apartó con nuestras bocas separándose con un final besito de boca cerrada.

—Esto cambia todo, _Beauty_—repitió todavía tocando suavemente mi rostro con su mano.

—Demuéstralo, _Rae_.


	8. SIETE

**_VII_**

**_Rachel Berry:_**

Demuéstralo fue la palabra que me dijo antes de saltar fuera de mi coche y correr por la puerta de su apartamento esa noche. Ella no confiaba en la gente tampoco. O mejor dicho, no confiaba en mí. Quinn Fabray no necesitaba ser rescatada, pero aún así quería salvarla.

Ella me quería probar que era diferente de todas las otras chicas con las que había estado.

Aparentemente, no se dio cuenta de que ya lo era. Le pedí una cita y nunca se lo pido a las chicas. Tener conexión en una fiesta o un club era una cosa, eso es fácil.

Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con una cerveza en mi mano o una audiencia mirando. Pero invitar a una cita a Quinn a la luz del día, sobria, sin nadie alrededor… eso era algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ella me ponía nerviosa como el infierno. Sabía que no era como las otra chicas en el momento que vi la mirada de disgusto en su rostro después de llamarla _Beauty_. La mayoría de las chicas hubieran muerto de un infarto si las llamara así pero no Quinn. Parecía que quería golpearme en la mandíbula. Y he querido besarla desde entonces.

La primera tarea en mi agenda _"Prueba a Quinn que soy buena"_ constaba de abandonar mi usual mesa llena de fans al azar para sentarme con ella en el centro de estudiantes. Me imaginaba que darle atención prioritaria en público demostraba mi intención. Los susurros y comentarios fueron brutales ese primer mes con mis compañeras de equipo insultándome en cada oportunidad que tenían. Sin mencionar de los acosos incesantes de cada mujer en el campus bajo la edad de treinta.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo agotador que era alejar a las mujeres. Una cosa eraengancharse con ella y luego llamar un día, pero estar retirada del mercado por completo era algo que nunca había tratado antes. En pocas palabras, a las chicas no les gusta ser rechazadas, especialmente si es por otra chica.

Pero nadie sabía lo que era ser yo. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que no trató de impresionarme. No le importaba lo que hacía como atleta; le importaba lo que hacía como persona. Cada vez más me aferraba a Quinn con ambos brazos.

El número dos en la lista consistió en pasar tanto tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela como fuera posible. Me hice una visitante regular en el departamento que compartía con

Marley, donde Quinn y yo nos habíamos convertido en maestra de lo que fuera.

No sabía que podía pasar horas sólo besando a una chica. No sabía porque no lo hacía antes. En el último mes, había aprendido cuan erótico podía ser besar. Muchas noches había dejado su lugar insatisfecho sexualmente, pero completamente de contenido emocional.

Sueno como una tonta chica. Quiero ir a beber una cerveza y golpear algo… Eso suena mejor.

Con suficiente comida en mi bandeja para alimentar a un ejército, pasé a un grupo de chicas jadeando en la unión estudiantil en mi camino hacia Quinn. Una chica llamada Kitty me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo. Me aparté de su toque, frunciéndole el ceño a su mano.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté bruscamente, sin interés en lo que sea que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

—Nuestra fiesta de hermandad oficial se acerca, Rachel. —Hizo una pausa con sus pestañas bateando a un ritmo ridículo—. ¿Y pensé que podrías venir?

—No.—La gran sonrisa cayó de su cara.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por ella? —se burló en la dirección de Quinn.

—No es asunto tuyo, Kitty… Y si alguna vez te refieres a mi novia así de nuevo, encontraré a alguien que te enseñe un poco de respeto.

Resopló ante mí, toda ofendida, y me alejé, notando que Marley se reía en mi dirección.

—Ustedes chicas son una especie extraña —Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras empujaba mi bandeja contra la de Quinn.

Miró alrededor a las chicas susurrando y mirándonos.

—Dímelo a mí, Rae. Has estado extraña todo este tiempo.

—Ha sido un mes, señoritas. Es hora de sobreponerse ya.

Marley agitó la mano en el aire con su voz elevada.

—Perdona que te ponga en el centro de atención, _Beauty_…

Sabía que odiaba cuando la llamaba así, pero no podía evitarlo. Me gustaba.

Arrojé mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y la tiré hacia mí con mi pulgar acariciando su suave piel. Su cabello hacía cosquillas a mi cuello mientras caía alrededor de su espalda y deseaba poder sostenerla por siempre. Besé su frente antes de dejarla ir, sus ojos avellana formaron medias lunas mientras sonreía.

—Supongo que viene con todo el drama —Me miró con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—El drama de ser la novia de Rachel "_vuelta loca"_ Berry —agregó Marley con una risa.

—Me alegra que estés apoyando esto, Marls. —Sonreí, alentada por su actitud.

—Rachel, todavía eres una idiota pero has cambiado para mí… Y si lastimas a Quinn, romperé tu brazo de lanzadora. ¿_Capisce_?

—_Capisce_ —respondí, simplemente para complacer a la mejor amiga de mi novia.

Me apoyé en mi chica y el olor de su champú envolvía mis sentidos.

—Sabes que nunca te lastimaría a propósito ¿verdad Quinn?

Inmediatamente se giró para enfrentarme con las cejas apretadas.

—Eso no es realmente reconfortante… Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

—Sólo estoy siendo realista. No quiero hacerte promesas que no puedo cumplir— agregué haciendo alusión a la _regla número tres_ de aprueba de chicas.

—Así que, ¿no prometer que no me lastimarás es tu juego? —Su tono era molesto e instantáneamente deseé poder retirar mis palabras.

—Quinn, nunca quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo prometerte que nunca voy a meter la pata o hacer una locura. —Hice una pausa, tratando de hacer que los pensamientos en mi cabeza salieran bien.

—Rach es buena para arruinar las cosas. ¿No es eso cierto amiga?

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Ryder sonriéndome, y le asesté un medio golpe mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Ese es el rumor—Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Además, si te rechaza, entonces no serás la única que la deja. Rach será la única que provoque que quieras dejarla —agregó Ryder desafiantemente.

Miré a mi amigo por su apertura en tal espacio público. Miré alrededor, asegurándome que nadie estaba demasiado cerca para oír.

—No planeo ir a ninguna parte, enana—Quinn puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó—. Así que no trates que lo haga.

Un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo con su tranquilidad. Había pasado gran parte de mi vida convencida de que ninguna chica jamás querría estar con la verdadera yo, que nunca daría a nadie una oportunidad para probarme que estoy equivocada. Si mi propia mamá no me amaba lo suficiente para quedarse, ¿cómo sería que alguien más me quisiera?

—Jesús, nunca he conocido a dos personas con más miedo de permitir a alguien más las ame que a ustedes dos —comentó Marley con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí mi boca para protestar cuando ella continuó con su cola de caballo balanceándose de lado a lado mientras movía la cabeza.

—Y no trates de negarlo. Ambas están todas estropeadas por sus estúpidos padres. Rubia, aquí —levantó su mano en dirección a Quinn—, con las mentiras constantes de su mamá y su inhabilidad de seguir adelante incluso con lo más simple, la más mundana cosa, ha sido decepcionada y defraudada la mayor parte de su vida. —Su mano apuntó en mi dirección. —Y tú, con tu mamá que te abandonó, diciéndote que era tu culpa porque eras una niña mala y extraña. Estás convencida que nadie se quedará. Que eventualmente, te dejarán también. Y en algún lugar de tu retorcida y jodida psique, probablemente piensas que te lo mereces.

Marley había finalmente conseguido que hablara de mi triste historia, a altas horas de la noche cuando las tres estábamos pasando el rato en su apartamento. Quinn había mantenido su promesa y no le había dicho a su mejor amiga, así que dependía de mí satisfacer a Marley… Maldita sea, me pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Marley tomó una rápida respiración y luego, entregó su evaluación final.

—Ustedes están tan jodidas que sólo juntas son como el desorden perfecto.

La mesa quedó brevemente en silencio mientras sus verdades salían de nuestras mentes.

Pensé en protestar, pero no estaba segura que de ella estuviera del todo mal.

—Esa es una analogía atractiva... Gracias por decir que estoy jodida.

La voz de Quinn era fuerte y sus sentimientos estaban claramente dolidos. Tiré a Marley una mirada asesina antes de alcanzar la barbilla de Quinn y voltear su cara hacia la mía.

—Seré el perfecto desorden contigo en cualquier momento, amor.

Quinn rápidamente limpió bajo su ojo y apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro. Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Marley no sabe nada acerca tener estropeados padres, cielo. Los suyos son perfectos.

No puede relacionar las cosas.

— ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que gané la loterías de padres. —Marley miró a Quinn—. Además, ambas sabemos que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a lo malo como lo que tú has tratado… nunca he tenido una crisis nerviosa hasta ahora. Nunca podría manejar todo lo que tu mamá te hace.

El cuerpo de Quinn se sacudió ligeramente contra el mío cuando lanzó una risa ligera, causando que la tensión en mi pecho y espalda se liberara. Me di cuenta en ese momento que sus sentimientos afectaban los míos. Nunca dejaría que nadie la lastimará mientras estuviera a mi alrededor. Y si lo hacían, me aseguraría como el infierno de hacerles pagar por ello.

—No sé si es porque soy fuerte o porque me he vuelto realmente buena en apagar mis emociones —comentó Quinn con voz suave.

—Definitivamente ambas. —Marley se giró hacia mí—. Y Rachel, nunca he visto a alguien interrumpir completamente la forma en que la rubia habla. —Su cabeza se inclinó hacia Quinn— Si la empujas demasiado lejos, ella se deslizará como un interruptor de luz y eso da miedo.

— ¿En serio? Eso es impresionante —bromeé mientras mis dedos acariciaban su costado.

—No te vas a sentir de esa manera si ella te lo hace a ti. Confía en mí, Rachel Berry.

El rostro de Marley era del tipo miedo grave

—Bueno, espero nunca tener que verlo.

—¡Si no fuera loca en ocasiones, nunca sería capaz de funcionar! Es la única forma que puedo sobrevivir sin ser un total caso perdido. —El rostro de Quinn era serio mientras se defendía.

—Lo entiendo, _Beauty_… Eres tan impresionante y sexy cuando te pones así —Sonreí cuando ella me miró.

—Así que, ¿cuándo te vas a Texas? —la pregunta de Ryder cambió el tema y quebró la tensión. Gracias Dios por los amigos, especialmente por aquellos que pueden hablar con la boca llena de hamburguesa con queso.

—Volaremos el jueves por la mañana. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo me preguntaba.—Quinn se enderezó y giró para mirarme— ¿Qué haces cuando estás ahí? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Prácticas? ¿Los padres van?

Quinn siempre tenía un millón de preguntas sobre todo, pero me encendía. Era tan malditamente hermosa e inteligente.

—Bueno, solemos volar en el día antes de que comiencen nuestros juegos. Nos registramos en el hotel. Tenemos prácticas y entrenamientos y luego cenamos con el equipo. Algunos padres van, pero no muchos.

— ¿Todo el mundo recibe su propia habitación? —preguntó con una voz medio impresionada y conmocionada

—No —Dejé escapar una risa. —Compartimos las habitaciones.

— ¿No tienen como una comprobación de que todas estén en las camas y esas cosas?

Asentí con la cabeza y noté los codos de Marley firmemente plantados en la mesa con sus oídos tomando cada palabra.

—Lo hacemos. Usualmente el entrenador viene y se asegura que todas estén es sus cuartos a las diez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

— ¿Alguna otra regla?

Sentí que mi boca formaba una gran sonrisa.

—No chicas locas y no bebidas —dije con una sonrisa.

Se empujó contra mi hombro.

—Estoy segura de que esas reglas nunca se rompen, ¿eh?

—Nop… Todas somos completos ángeles cuando estamos en el camión —Mi mirada se lanzó entre Marley y Quinn, luego cayó sobre Ryder, silenciosamente desafiándolo a contradecirme.

Ryder soltó una carcajada.

—Ángeles, mi trasero.

—No, ¡espera, espera, espera! —La voz de Quinn se abrió paso entre el coro de risas— ¿Las otras entran a hurtadillas a los cuartos con sus novias y novios? ¿Cómo extrañas al azar?

Sentí sus ojos perforar los míos. Ella quería la verdad y yo no quería mentirle.

—Sí.

Rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta de una sola palabra.

—Quinn… Los ojos.

—Eres una cerda —Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

— ¡Estas no son noticias! Pero, soy una chica cambiada, Beauty. Lo juro. —Tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos y rogué queriendo que me creyera.

—Veremos eso—Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de evidencia de su incredulidad.

— ¿Te importa si hacemos una apuesta? —ofrecí, muriendo por aflojar la tensa atmósfera.

Su rostro se arrugó ante mi sugerencia.

—Por favor, dime que no necesitas una apuesta para permanecer fiel... Lo juro por Dios, Rachel, que si haces algo te mato.

Sentí su cuerpo apretarse mientras se retorcía lejos de mí. Con un comentario triste, había cambiado su lenguaje corporal. Era como si pudiera sentir su sustitución de ladrillos alrededor de su corazón. Uno a uno, los consolidó en el lugar donde sentía que pertenecían.

Esta serie iba a ser la primera prueba real en nuestra relación. Ella no estaba segura de poder confiar en mí. No la culpaba, pero estaba absolutamente segura que iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocada.


	9. OCHO

**_VIII_**

**_Quinn Fabray:_**

Me paseaba nerviosamente por la cocina mientras esperaba a que llegara Rachel.

— ¿Por qué caminas de un lado a otro? ¿Qué diablos te pasa rubia? —Marley me miró por encima de su libro.

—No lo sé. Estoy perdiendo los estribos —admití tomando un trago de mi vaso de agua.

— ¿Sobre qué? En serio, Quinn, no he visto a la chica ni siquiera tocar a otra desde tu loca cita de esa noche—Marley trató de atrapar mi mirada con sus cejas levantadas.

Negué con la cabeza y continué degastando el suelo de la cocina.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Ella se sentó derecha, poniendo su lápiz entre las páginas de su libro y lo cerró bruscamente.

Dejé de caminar, tomé otro trago, y tragué con fuerza.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué Ryder no puede llevarla al autobús mañana. ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga yo? ¿Y por qué ella me dejó su máquina de la muerte?

Marley suspiró pesadamente.

—Demonios, Quinn. ¿No puede hacer Rachel algo agradable por ti?

— ¿Cómo que cosa?

—La última vez que comprobé, genio, tu carro estaba de nuevo en casa —Sonrió ella, girando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante por la incredulidad de mi estupidez.

— ¿Y?

—Así que Rae está dejándote el suyo. Es una acción agradable por parte de ella.

—Puede ser—Marley tenía razón, pero mis defensas aún estaban levantadas—. Pero ¿por qué quiere quedarse en nuestro departamento hoy?

La boca de Marley se abrió mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Soy una idiota —admitió, antes de golpear su frente con su palma—. Esta es tu primera _"pijamada"_ con Rachel. Tienes miedo de pasar la noche con ella. De eso se trata.

Mi estómago se volcó y rodó con sus palabras. Me quedé mirando la encimera de azulejos blancos y negros de la cocina, y mis ojos se desenfocaron hasta que el patrón que se convirtió en un irreconocible remolino nebuloso de tonos claros y oscuros.

—Tierra llamando a Quinnie, ¿hola? —Marley chasqueó sus dedos en mi dirección y mis ojos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con los de ella.

—No tengo miedo—Mi estúpida voz tembló ligeramente—. Sólo no… estoy lista.

— ¿Por qué demonios no?

—Porque una vez que le das tu cuerpo a una chica como ella, no hay vuelta atrás. Y una vez que hayas hecho eso se abren los sentimientos, las emociones y las vulnerabilidades que no sabías que eras capaz de tener. No estoy lista para darle mi corazón. ¿Qué pasa si lo rompe?

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hace? —refutó Marley.

El golpe rápido en la puerta nos sobresaltó pero Marley se recuperó más rápido que yo.

—Adelante —gritó a sus espaldas.

La puerta se abrió y Rachel entró, estaba llevando una bolsa de _softball_ en una mano y una bolsa de viaje en la otra. Vi como ella dejó el bolso a un lado de la puerta y luego desapareció con su bolsa de viaje hacia mi dormitorio.

Rápidamente miré a Marley con los ojos bien abiertos antes de que Rachel comenzara a moverse a su antojo por la habitación. Ella ahogó una risa.

—Hola _Beauty_ —Acarició sus labios contra mi cuello y sentí que mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Forcé una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Hambre?

—Muerta de hambre —respondió, antes de que sus labios encontraran los míos.

Todos mis pensamientos se mezclaron dentro de mi cabeza mientras me liberaba de ellos y me perdía en su boca. La caliente fresa envolvió mis sentidos así como su respiración y su tacto me consumía. No importa lo duro que traté de luchar contra esto, Rachel Berry siempre me convertía en una loca.

_Eso fue demasiado para ti, Quinn. Bésala y apártala._

Cuando ella se apartó, puse mi mano sobre la encimera para estabilizar mi cuerpo que temblaba. Una vez que estaba segura de que mis piernas no me harían caer, me dirigí hacia el refrigerador y abrí la puerta, sacando cada bandeja del gabinete.

—Tus opciones son sándwich de queso, macarrones con queso o una quesadilla –anuncié un tanto avergonzada por nuestra falta de opciones de comida.

— ¿Solo puedo elegir uno? —Bromeó Rachel—. ¿Y si quiero todos?

—Entonces dilo—Sonreí mientras mantenía la puerta abierta con un brazo—. ¡Rachel, dime qué quieres!

—En cierto modo quiero todos. ¿Eso es malo? Te ayudaré—Su cara se arrugó mientras se preparaba para mi reacción. Yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Está bien. Tú haces los macarrones con queso y yo haré el resto. ¿Trato?

Vi como la tensión se alejaba de sus mejillas y esos irresistibles hoyuelos aparecieron.

— ¡Trato!

—Mírense ustedes dos. Cocinando como un viejo _matrimonio de ancianas—_ comentó Marley desde una distancia prudente.

Me volví hacia ella deseando de repente poder disparar dardos de mis ojos.

—Viejo matrimonio de ancianas, mi trasero. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.

Rachel dejó el sartén que sostenía y llegó a mí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se aferró a mí con fuerza.

—_Beauty_, ¿estás preocupada de eso? No voy a arruinarlo… Lo prometo.

Evité sus ojos, mirando más allá de ella hacia la pared blanca en la distancia. Sus dedos estaban de repente acariciando mi mejilla antes de que estos me obligaran a levantar la barbilla.

—Mírame, Quinn—suplicó suavemente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos y centrarlos en ella. Era tan difícil poner mis sentimientos en palabras, todas mis inseguridades y miedos se enroscaban dentro de mí corroyendo la confianza que habíamos construido.

—No quiero a ninguna otra chica. —Llevó mi mano hacia sus labios y la besó suavemente—. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —fue todo lo que pude decir en un susurro.

—Pero ¿me crees? —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que es algo que veremos.

— ¡Maldita sea! claro que lo veremos—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza alegremente—. Te lo demostraré, amor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y ella presionó su caliente boca contra la mía separando mis labios con su lengua. Me alejé.

—Si esta es tu manera de demostrarlo…

Su boca se encontró al instante con la mía de nuevo, el calor entre nosotras calentaba lo suficiente para empezar el fuego. Los músculos tensos de sus abdominales se presionaron fuertes contra mi estómago. Me encontré de pronto consciente de sus dedos y su ubicación en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome contra ella. Su cuerpo se volvía más duro con cada segundo que pasaba y mis defensas bajaban.

Maniobré mis manos debajo de su camisa y pasé mis dedos a lo largo de las curvas de su espalda. Su piel era tersa y suave, pero fuerte y musculosa. Me encontré incapaz de dejar la exploración mientras acariciaba cada centímetro que podía llegar de su ardiente piel. Sentir su cuerpo de esta manera envió un hormigueo de excitación a través de mi cuerpo. Presionó la dureza de sus jeans contra mí y me esforcé por recuperar mi aliento.

Y aunque no estaba lista para ser una de las conquistas de Rachel Berry, me resultaba difícil resistirme a ella cuando yo estaba así de extasiada.

Marley se aclaró la garganta.

—Ustedes dos me hacen sentir como si tuviera que dejar una propina después de ver esto.

Despegó mi cuerpo que hormigueaba lejos de ella y limpió mi labio superior, la lujuria borraba mi visión.

—Aceptamos cuartos—Sonrió Rachel antes de inclinarse para darme un último pequeño beso.

El rostro de Marley se contorsionó con la confusión de la broma y me di cuenta de que nunca se lo había contado.

—Como sea, tengo que terminar mi tarea, apúrense y háganme algo de comer.

Rachel me sorprendió no solo porque me ayudó a preparar la cena, sino también porque me ayudó en la limpieza. Ella trató de pegarme con el paño de la cocina un total de doce veces. Esto me molesta mucho, pero tengo que admitir que también lo encuentro adorable. Negué con la cabeza distraídamente, absorta en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué estás sacudiendo la cabeza? —preguntó Rachel, apoyando su cadera en la encimera.

—Estaba pensando en nosotras—Le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras puse la toalla alrededor de la manija de la estufa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? —Dio un paso hacia mí. Puse mi mano para detenerla.

—Solo sobre cuán diferente me siento hoy sobre ti a diferencia de cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta esa noche.

—¿Y cómo te sientes sobre mí hoy? —Ella agarró mi mano y la puso detrás de mi espalda, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

—Bueno, hoy no te odio, Berry —Sonreí, y mi ritmo cardiaco iba ganando velocidad.

Sus labios se movieron hacia mi cara, rozando mi mejilla sin parar.

—Tampoco me odiabas esa noche —susurró con su caliente aliento contra mi oído.

Los escalofríos excitantes reemplazaron mi voluntad de luchar de nuevo. La empujé y giré sobre mis talones lejos de su cuerpo.

—Tengo que alistarme para ir a la cama.

—Iré contigo —gritó cuando ya estaba de espaldas.

Me detuve y me volví hacia ella, entrecerrando mis ojos.

—No, hasta que yo esté lista. Ve a ver _SportsCenter_ o _Baseball Tonight_ o lo que sea que veas, enana.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿En serio?

—En serio– Su rostro se suavizó apareciendo una media sonrisa.

—Está bien _Beauty_. Alistaste para ir a la cama y yo me quedaré aquí.

Supuse que ella pensaba que yo estaba tramando algo, pero la verdad era que no tenía intención de hacer nada sexual con ella esta noche. No estaba lista y antes de que terminara la noche, iba a tener que admitirlo ante ella. Era una conversación que temía hacerla. Lavé el maquillaje de mi cara, cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi camiseta rosa y mis pantalones cortos de color blanco antes de volver a entrar en la sala.

—Puedes entrar ahora —anuncié desde la puerta. La mirada de Rachel se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo entonces ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia mí, con una sonrisa estampada en sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches Marley—Golpeó mi trasero con su mano y se fue hacia mi habitación.

— ¡Basta ya, pervertida! —grité mientras Rachel corría hacia la habitación.

Vi como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y luego metía la mano en su bolsa de viaje.

—Te traje algo—Sacó un frasco vacío de su bolsa y me lo dio. Le di la vuelta en mi mano, y mis ojos se estrecharon en confusión antes de leer la nota escrita a mano que estaba pegada en la cara opuesta: **_Centavos de Beauty._** Me reí en voz alta antes de colocar el frasco en la parte superior de mi tocador.

—Estos también—Sacó la bolsa de centavos de nuestra primera cita mientras pude escuchar el sonido de ellos chocando entre sí y me trajo recuerdos.

—Adorable —Sonreí mientras vertía el contenido de la bolsa en el frasco.

—Me debes un montón de toques, rubia —Sus labios estaban apretados y su tono bromista.

—Eso parece. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eras tan inteligente?

—Todos excepto tú —respondió en ese tono arrogante que lo hacía tan única.

—Oh… aquí vamos —negué mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

—Quinn Fabray —Las cejas de Rachel se unieron con su voz severa—. ¿Qué te dije sobre los ojos?

Dio dos pasos hacia mí y nuestras caras casi se tocaban cuando ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla antes de colocarlo detrás de mi cuello y empujar mis labios hacia los suyos. Su lengua separó mis labios y entró. Su mano siguió las líneas de mis curvas hasta detenerse en mi cadera en un firme agarre. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras me perdía a mí misma en sus caricias. Y tan pronto como empezó, se apartó con una sonrisa satisfecha que cubría todo su rostro. Se inclinó cerca de su bolsa de viaje y sacó una bolsa de cuero llena de cosas.

—¿Está bien si me doy un baño?

—Por supuesto. Hay una toalla debajo del lavabo—Sonreí tratando de recuperar mi aliento entrecortado.

Mis ojos se negaron a apartar la mirada de ella mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo cerca de mi lavamanos. Sus bronceados y bien definidos brazos hicieron que mi interior vibrara. Abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones antes de salir de ellos y rápidamente apretó su cuerpo contra el mostrador mientras alcanzaba la pasta de dientes. Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado antes de empezar de verdad a babear por verla en nada más que en un bóxer corto y ajustado. Mantenerme fuerte esta noche podría ser aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando se cerró la ducha, abrió la puerta y mi toalla verde envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Las gotas de agua goteaban de su cabello castaño como espirales de vapor nebuloso que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

—_Beauty_ ¿me puedes tirar un par de calzoncillos?

Tiré las mantas y me deslice fuera de la cama hacia su bolsa de lona. Abrí la solapa de tela y me di cuenta de las camisas de vestir, pantalones y mascadas.

—¿Qué pasa con esta ropa elegante?

—Tenemos que vestirnos adecuadamente cuando viajamos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… _Beauty_, son las reglas. Tenemos que estar presentables. Y somos un equipo universitario de _Softball_ profesional. Tenemos que tener una buena impresión.

—Huh, supongo que tiene sentido —asentí antes de rebuscar por sus calzoncillos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es un infierno un montón de chicas ruidosas en camisetas y pantalones cortos holgados.

— ¡Eso es verdad! —Hurgué en su bolso y agarre el primer par que pude encontrar—. Aquí —le dije tirando la ropa interior hacia sus pies.

—Gracias, cariño —respondió antes dejar caer la toalla al suelo.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer junto a ella mientras mis ojos se negaban a mirar hacia otro lado. Mis entrañas se sonrojaron con el calor mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

Ella sonrió con confianza antes de llegar a los calzoncillos y deslizarse en ellos.

Rayos esta noche podría matarme la enana.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —bromeó Rachel con su ceja levantada mientras se deslizaba en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué no sales con un espejo? —le respondí, su ego forzaba a mi naturaleza defensiva a resurgir.

—Para empezar, no puedo tener sexo con un espejo—Su boca formaba una leve sonrisa que me dieron ganas de golpearla. Antes de que pudiera responder su boca estuvo en la mía con su lengua mentolada por mi pasta de dientes.

Mis duras defensas desaparecieron a medida que el calor de su piel penetro mi fina ropa y su parte inferior del cuerpo contra el mío. La sensación de su dureza contra mi causó que un leve gemido escapara de mis labios.

—Te quiero a ti, Quinn —Rachel tocó sus labios contra mi cuello. Su lengua estaba caliente en mi piel mientras lamía su camino hacia mi oído con su respiración áspera y caliente—. Te quiero —susurró con voz entrecortada antes de mordisquear mi oreja mientras la compresión entre mis piernas continuaba.

—Rach—dije su nombre entre jadeos—. Rachel, detente… —Dejo de moverse y sentí que su corazón latía rápidamente contra mi pecho. Su pulgar se apoyaba en un lado de mi cara cuando me perdí en el marrón de sus ojos—. Lo siento, sí quiero... simplemente no esta noche.

Me preparé para su reacción, sin saber en lo que consistiría. En el pasado, las chicas se enojaban si pedía que se detuvieran. Actuaban como si fuera su derecho dado por Dios a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, si estaba lista o no. Las chicas parecían cambiar a diferentes personas cuando sus deseos estaban involucrados.

Todo el calor se fue mientras Rachel rodó sobre su costado con su cuerpo todavía enfrentado al mío.

—Está bien, Quinn. No quiero que lo hagas si no está lista —Se inclinó hacia mí con sus labios presionando contra la punta de mi nariz.

—Gracias. —Sonreí agradecida, ya que no parecía enfadada.

—Pero estarás lista pronto, ¿no? —Ella no podía contener la risa mientras las palabras salieron de sus labios—. Estoy bromeando... No hay presión. —Sonrió, con una voz tranquilizadora y calmada.

Sonreí aliviada cuando su comprensión llego a mí. Me abrazó con fuerza antes de poner mi cabeza en su pecho y sus ambos brazos alrededor de mí.

— ¿Ayudaría si supieras que estoy enamoranda de ti _Beauty_?

Me quité de su mano y mis ojos bloqueaban los suyos.

—No me mientas Rachel Barbra Berry.

Ahogó una risa cuando llegó a mí.

—No lo hago.

Me incliné para darle un beso, guardando mis emociones dentro de mí.

—Dilo de nuevo —le rogué mientras mi lengua recorrió su labio inferior.

—Esto es sin presión, rubia —bromeó Rachel, frunciendo las cejas.

—Dilo —le supliqué de nuevo.

—Yo… —Vaciló antes de mirarme a los ojos con la cabeza asintiendo— Yo te quiero maldita rubia manipuladora —Tiró de la parte trasera de mi cuello y su boca devoró cada parte de la mía.

—Rach—Aspiré su nombre mientras me fundían en ella, mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura. Y así, esas pequeñas palabras me habían cambiado.

El deseo me abrumó mientras anhelaba estar conectado a ella en todas las formas posibles. Deseaba que el espacio entre nosotras desapareciera a medida que avanzó a mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo.

—Te quiero Rachel.

Se apartó un poco.

—No tienes que hacer esto, no es por eso que lo dije Quinn—negó ella pasando sus dedos por mi espalda.

—Sé que no lo es, pero quiero hacerlo —Estaba realmente sorprendida de mí misma, mi pelvis estaba presionada lentamente contra la suya mientras mi deseo creció.

— ¿Estás segura? —Buscó mis ojos cuando me preguntó por última vez.

— ¿Estas tratando de convencerme de no hacerlo Rachel? —bromeé y me aparte de ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba deslizarse mis pantalones, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior escondida debajo. Tiró mis pantalones en el suelo antes de inclinarse y besar tiernamente la parte superior de mi pie. Se arrodilló y trabajó con sus manos y su boca hasta mi pantorrilla y hasta el muslo, sin dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin tocar. Prácticamente vibraba de emoción y necesidad, pero le permití seguir explorando.

Se movió hacia arriba y continuó su camino hasta mi vientre, levantando mi camiseta sin mangas en un movimiento rápido antes de besar suavemente el espacio entre mis pechos. Bajando su cuerpo por completo sobre el mío, apretó sus labios contra mi cuello antes de regresar a mi boca, donde esperé ansiosamente por ella.

Mis manos se clavaron sobre su espalda en sus músculos duros y tensos. Tiré de la cintura de su bóxer, tratando en vano de bajarlos. Ella los quitó y sentí su excitación creciendo a medida que su cuerpo presionaba contra el mío.

— ¿Tienes uno? —preguntó antes de dar el paso final.

— ¿Tú no? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—Quise traer uno —explicó lentamente con su aliento caliente contra mi oído—. Por si acaso, ¿sabes?

Cambié mi peso, volviéndome a mirarla.

—Mmmm. Por si acaso, ¿eh?

—Bueno, no se puede culpar a una chica por tener esperanzas — Arqueó las cejas—. Pero se me olvidó en casa.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió solemnemente.

—Bueno —vacilé—, tomo la píldora desde que empezamos a salir.

— ¿En serio?

—Mmmmm. —Sonreí tímidamente, avergonzada por la revelación mientras presionaba sus labios húmedos contra los míos.

Se alejó lentamente.

—Yo nunca he... —Empezó a decir antes de detenerse brevemente.

— ¿Nunca qué? —Mi respiración se aceleró, su indecisión hizo mi confianza vacilar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con anhelo e incertidumbre.

—Nunca lo he hecho como esto antes —admitió.

— ¿En una cama? —Bromeé, sin saber su significado.

—No... —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero decir así sin nada más.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nunca? —Deslicé mi mano por la parte posterior de su cuello con sus músculos tensos contra mis dedos.

—Nunca. Si no tenía uno, no lo hacía. Nunca ha habido nadie como tú, Quinn y nunca lo habrá —Su silenciosa admisión nos hundió tanto como el peso del momento.

— ¿Todavía quieres? —Temblaba mientras las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Se movió y sentí mis bragas deslizarse por mis piernas y salir de mi cuerpo en un movimiento fluido. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba mientras mi respiración se incrementaba con cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento lleno de electricidad. Se detuvo y tomó mi cara con las dos manos.

—¿Sabes que esto cambia las cosas aun más Quinn?—Sus ojos buscaron los míos para la aceptación y la comprensión.

—Demuéstralo —le dije con una leve sonrisa, recordando las palabras con las que hablé después de nuestro primer beso.

—Te amo, Quinn —Su voz era tan sincera que parpadeé las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—Te amo también Rach —admití y mis muros de protección estaban desmoronándose a montones alrededor de mi irregular corazón.

Tenía sus labios al instante en los míos con su lengua apasionadamente explorando el interior de mi boca. Con un empuje fácil, la sentí dentro de mí. Aspiré con rapidez y un gemido lleno de placer escapo de mis labios.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, disminuyendo el movimiento.

—Estoy bien, sigue adelante. —Cerré mis ojos, con ganas de más.

—Oh… Dios mío, te sientes increíble, amor—Respiró pesadamente contra mi oído—. Nunca podré recuperarme de esto.

Sus manos apretadas contra mis hombros y flexionando sus músculos mientras trabajaba su cuerpo suavemente dentro y fuera del mío. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de ella, provocando un gruñido áspero escapar de su interior.

Abrí mis ojos y pasé los dedos por su cabello. Siguiendo las líneas de su cuerpo por la espalda donde las gotas de sudor se agrupaban. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de ella. Mis manos se posaron sobre su espalda y las hundí más profundo con cada embestida. Otro gemido áspero y presionó su mejilla contra la mía, su respiración era lenta mientras estaba dentro y fuera. Su aliento era caliente contra mi cuello.

—Nunca he amado a nadie antes, así que sé amable conmigo

Volví la cabeza hacia ella y presioné mi boca contra la suya.

—Rach—le susurré con un suspiro—. No te detengas.

Seguí tirando de ella hacia mí, mientras nuestros cuerpos se deslizaron el uno contra el otro. Sus embestidas provocaron un aumento de tensión dentro de mí, creciendo rápidamente mientras me sentía yo misma tratando de hacerles frente con desesperación, aferrarme a algo que nunca había experimentado tan fuertemente antes.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en todas partes, desde el cuero cabelludo hasta el final a los pies. Una ola de sensación y emoción se apoderó de mí, envolviéndome mientras mi cuerpo se contrajo, todo con centro en mi corazón.

Aceleró sus movimientos con urgencia en respuesta a mí, y levanté mis caderas para subir y bajar a tiempo con ella.

—_Beauty_... —Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió con valentía, sin embargo, por un momento, me sentí completamente expuesta.

—Está bien —acepté en voz baja, y apretó mis manos íntimamente a su alrededor.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la sentí estallar y latir dentro de mí. Ella se estremeció antes de relajarse y permitir que su cuerpo cayera sobre el mío.

—Yo... no puedo... respirar, enana—me quejé en broma, empujando sus hombros.

—Lo siento—Se rió y rodó sobre su costado—. Eso... fue increíble —susurró entre respiraciones trabajosas. Se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi nariz antes de consolidarla en un brazo—Te amo… Lo voy a arruinar todo porque no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Prométeme que vas a tener paciencia conmigo. Evalúame con una curva de aprendizaje o algo así.

—Realmente deberías estar en ventas, ¿lo sabías? —bromeé rodando mis ojos.

—Prométemelo, Quinn… tenme paciencia.

—Sólo si me prometes no hacer nada que me avergüence o me haga parecer estúpida.


End file.
